HyperDimension Neptunia: The Show
by Acell Neo Star
Summary: Gamindustri, a peaceful place, sadly nothing exciting happened for quite a long time. Watch as one man decides to change that by launching Gamindustri's newest program! What hijinks lie in wait? Who knows? The faith of the 12 guests lies in the hands of the audience...
1. The Introduction Episode 1

"Hmm...,"

A figure was sitting in front of a large control panel, staring at the many holographic screens. The dark room only illuminated by the screens.

The control panel had an arch form to it, the screens floated a few inches above the desktop.

Each screen showed a different view,

The outer screens showed various stats and points with information.

But the more interesting ones where collected in the middle, each of them showed a different person, to be more specific, the figureheads of each landmass and a few other important persons.

Neptune, Nepgear, Histoire, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram, Vert, IF, Compa and Plutia.

The figure smiled, "They are perfect, I just need them in one place...,"

Just then, the mechanical doors opened, a single person walked in.

"Sir, we have located the targets, the units are in place. We await your next command."

The figure in the chair turned around, facing his subordinate, "Alright then, subdue the targets and bring them over here."

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier saluted, turning around he stepped through the door.

The figure in the chair turned around again, watching the people on the screen.

"Soon..., soon all of you are within my grasp...,"

* * *

It was just another night, the streets were quite, and shops were closed.

The lights in the park around Neptower illuminated the building.

The residents below would never know of the events that were about to happening inside the tower...

Planeptune's appearance is that of a futuristic nation filled with towering skyscrapers and futuristic like building structures. It looks like the nation with the most advanced technology in all of Gamindustri. A noticeable structure on Planeptune is the Neptower, the largest tower in the capital, which is clearly visible from anywhere in the city.

In here resides the CPU of the nation, Purple Heart together with her little sister, conveniently named, Purple Sister and of course their Oracle, Histoire.

/Planeptune's Basilicom - Residential floor\

There was a small group of people dressed in black, their leader spoke up.

"Alright men, the objective is to find the targets, subdue them and bring the back to base."

"Suppress any interference, make sure to leave no trace of our presence and stay with the group."

"Yes, Sir." The group quietly voiced their affirmation, as they began moving towards the bedrooms.

A stray staff member of the Basilicom "Urm, who are you people! indentifi-!" A muffled gunshot cut him of in the middle of his sentence.

The staff member slumped to the ground, hitting the floor with a thud. "Should we leave him here?" The gunner questioned.

"We have no time to worry about casualties, he needed to be taken down," the squad leader replied.

"Let's move on for now, we have more important matters to handle."

Approaching the rooms the Leaders of the Landmass resided, the small group stopped,

"Alright, we approached the rooms, we split up, 2 members per target, I'll handle the Oracle."

The group split up like the leader commanded, the hall way was lined with 4 doors in each wall, the first two on the left hand side, were of the CPU and the Candidate, while the room opposite of the Candidate was of the Oracle.

With the members in position, they entered the rooms.

/Neptune's room\

The goddess of Planeptune lay in her bed, snoring while mumbling about pudding.

The intruders walked to the sides of her bed.

"Do we need to use the sleeping gas?"

"Don't think so..., it doesn't look like she will be waking up soon." They grabbed her, putting special bracelets and anklets on her.

"That was easy." The left soldier spoke. "Now we just need to carry her out of here." The right one replied, grabbing Neptune by her legs.

/Nepgear's room\

Getting Nepgear however wasn't as easy.

"WHAT THE GOODNESS ARE YOU PEOP-MHHMHH?!" The soldiers were trying to tie up Nepgear, she was struggling.

"Hold still! You're coming with us." The other soldier forcefully put a mask on Nepgear, opening the gas faucet.

"MHMHMHMHMhm…hm…" With the gas taking effect, Nepgear's struggling slowed to a stop.

"Alright, we have the Candidate, now we have to wait for the others to finish up." They grabbed Nepgear equipping her with the same bracelets and anklets as they used on Neptune and carried her out of the room.

Back in the hallway the members met each other again, the group of intruders met up.

"Command, we confirm the successful capture of the CPU, the Candidate and their Oracle," The squad leader spoke, raising the cage Histoire was locked up in.

"To think that I would get captured inside a bird cage..., I have never been disgraced in such a degrading manor…"

Inside the black room with the screens, the mysterious figure spoke.

"Good work..., I'm very pleased with the results…"

"Thank you Sir."

"Now, the other squads need to report their progress..., speaking of the devil…"

Just then two other screens opened, showing the leaders of team Green and Black.

"Green squad reporting Sir, we have captured our target, she fell asleep while she was gaming,"

"What about the Oracle?"

"She was sprawled on the floor outside the targets room."

"Black squad?"

"Our targets were too stubborn to escape, the sleeping gas made them easy targets."

"Heh, that is what I like to hear..., Purple, Green and Black, return to base immediately."

"Yes, Sir!"

Then the three screens shut of, the last on was supposed to be for the leader of the White squad…

"I guess I have to call them myself…"

The figure pointed at the screen, initiating the call.

The screen lid up as the leader of the White squad picked up.

"Apologies for my rudeness Sir, but your timing couldn't be worse…"

The figure frowned at the words of the Squad leader, both offended and unpleasantly surprised.

"What is happening over there...?"

"We managed to capture the Candidates, but while trying to capture the CPU, we found out she is a surprisingly light sleeper…hmmm?!

HIT THE DECK!"

Just after that sentence, a loud explosion interrupted the radio signal.

"Leader White? Leader White?! Report the situation?!"

No use, the line was nothing but static now…

* * *

/Lowee's Basillicom – Northwestern area\

The castle had suffered severe damage, holes in the wall, cracked floors, and support pillars chopped in half.

Interestingly, the White Goddess herself did most of the damage…

Hiding behind the corners at a "T" splitting, the squad members carefully peered in to the long hallway; a huge dust cloud obscured their sight…

"We need to get out of here, fast." One of the members said.

"Don't you think we know that?!" Another one loudly whispered.

"But we still have to capture the CPU."

"And how are we going to do that? She'll kill us on sight!"

Suddenly a high whistle-like sound reverberated through the hallway.

"SHIT! MOVE!"

Out of the dust cloud flew a giant white axe, barely missing the soldier on the left, embedding itself in the wall.

"Aaaand we are screwed..."

A figure stepped out of the disappearing cloud, her face shrouded in shadow.

Almost like flipping a light switch, her left eye lit up red.

"Which one of you assholes wants to die next...?"

The axe in the wall dematerialized and rematerialized in her hand.

"This isn't good…"

* * *

/Dark room - Location unknown\

The figure watched the captive girls struggle in their seats; black ropes that glowed with a faint red aura bound them.

"I swear I will kill the person responsible for all of this." Said a certain raven haired Tsundere.

"I'll help you with that, I'll make sure that bastard meets the flames of hell." Responded the brunette guild agent.

"Maybe if you girls stopped struggling and making a ruckus I could explain what is going on here."

They turned towards the source of the voice, several lights behind the figure lit up, leaving the girls with only a silhouette.

"Before you all start yelling, insulting and stuff, I want to say that I mean no harm."

"YOU FRICKING BOUND US, YOU DIPSHIT!" I'm pretty sure you can guess who said this.

"True, I did this to prevent you girls from killing me on first sight."

"And what made you think we won't kill you for doing this to us!?" Noire yelled than started struggling again.

"Damnit, what is this stuff made of anyway!?"

"Oh, that's simple," The figure held up a small red cross.

"Anti-Crystal!?" The group yelled.

"I knew that the rope itself would be strong enough to bind the Makers, but for the CPU's, it needed something extra."

"Are you CRAZY? Do you know how dangerous that stuff is!?"

"Yeah, that's why I only used a little of that stuff, but that is enough banter, it's time I tell you girls why I have you brought her."

The lights behind the figure turned off, then the general light of the room lit up.

The room looked like a huge talk show studio, with rows of seats, an elevated stage and a wall with a large window looking over the skyline of Planeptune. A figure walked onto the stage and stopped in front of the girls.

"But before all of that, I reveal who I truly am…" The figure grabbed his cloak and threw it away with a swift swing.

It revealed a tall dark skinned guy. He had short black hair, black eyes and transparent framed glasses.

His attire consists of a white shirt covered over by a black jacket with white lining and red stripes going on both sleeves.

He wears slightly baggy red pants with several pockets on both pant legs along with matching sneakers with the base color of black but are red on the bottom.

A collective gasp followed by silence and then black stares.

"Hey Iffy, do we know this guy?" The purple protagonist questioned the brunette guild agent.

The purple protag turned towards the others, only to meet with confused glazes.

Chuckling came from the only guy in the room.

"Of course nobody knows me, I haven't revealed myself to anyone until now, anyway my name is Acell Neo Star but just call me Acell."

"Uh, Mister Acell, would you mind telling us we are here, please."

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot that, thanks Compa." She smiled at the little thanks.

"The reason you all are here is that the TV stations of Gamindustri suck." Acell deadpanned, If the girls weren't bound there would be a lot of palms meeting faces in the previous few seconds.

"That is the reason you have abducted us!?" The guild agent yelled.

"Indeed," Acell nodded.

The more irate girls in the group shot him a nasty glare.

"But I did it for a good reason, the residents of Gamindustri deserve a good from of entertainment and this show is going to be what they need!"

"Show? What show?" The Tome Fairy finally spoke up.

"Excellent question Histoire, what is a better form of entertainment then watching the Goddesses the citizens endear so much? Interlacement with them of course!" Acell sharply pointed at Histoire.

"To simplify it, people who watch the show send their questions and you guys answer them."

"You can't force us to do that!" The Mini-Tsundere of the group yelled.

"I never said I was going to force anyone, the only reason you guys are here is because it would be easier to talk to you all at once." Acell replied.

"So could you please let us go then?" The purple candidate asked.

"Not yet, I want to make a bet, your freedom to go versus participation in my show."

"A bet?"

Acell pointed to the wall on his left.

"Simply smash trough that wall and I let you all go but the catch is that only one of you can do that and it's need to be in one hit."

The girls looked at each other and then focused on Blanc,

"Wha? Why is everyone looking at me for?"

"Well, when it comes down to physical strength you are the strongest." Noire spoke in a deadpan tone, she regretted saying that but getting out of here was top priority.

"Blanc it's going to be." The rope around Blanc loosened up, allowing her to move her arms. Looked at the wall,

"One hit huh," She started glowing. Blanc's hair turned light blue colored and remained the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. Also, gaining a cowlick. Her eyes turned pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. In her hands materialized a white axe twice her body length

"Alright Blanc show me what you can do."

"Oh, I'll show you, THAT YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG GODDESS!" She flew at Acell.

"Wait! That wasn't a part of the-!"

* * *

Blanc literally cut him of by slashing him trough the stomach.

Another collective gasp.

Mid his backwards tumble, Acell bursted into blue transparent hexagons.

White Heart hoisted the Axe on her shoulder "Hmpf, that was unexpected but at least he won't bother us anymore."

"You barbarically cleaved the man in two, you realized that you just killed an innocent man don't you?" Vert spoke getting up from her seat.

"Yeaaah, that was veeeeery rude of you Blanny…" The alternate CPU of Planeptune said.

White Heart turned around to face the group. "Pff, I don't care, he shouldn't have kidnapped us in the first place. He had that coming."

Truth, they were free now, but did it have to go like this?

"… I'm afraid that you girls won't be going anywhere anytime soon…" Everyone froze after hearing that voice.

White Heart turned around again; standing in front of her was the man that just exploded into a thousand pieces.

"The…hell...? Didn't you just explode into pieces?"

"Not only did you break the bet, you also tried to kill me…" Acell completely ignored the question "There has to be some retribution for that…"

"Like hell I'll pay you anything! I'll cut you down until you finally die for good!"

"How sad, I didn't want to do this but if you want to use force then I going to have do the same…"

This was the signal for the rest of the girls to raise their weapons.

Acell raised his arm. Panels in the stage open, black ropes shot out.

"AAH NOO, We aren't even one episode in and there is going to be fanservice!"

A silence fell, the thick tension was gone by now, no one either had or wanted to make a comment.

"Aaaanyway…, ignoring that little comment, you girls have fun now." He turned around again.

The ropes shot out towards the girls. Aiming to bind them around their arms and legs.

They started attacking back, defending themselves, which was futile they had to fight in such close vicinity.

"Get away!" "NOOO, DON'T GO THERE!" "AAGH, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

They were back in their seats, their arms bound next to their bodies.

"Finally, I can make the announcement Gamindustri has been waiting for."

"You'll never get away with this! We will escape! Gamindustri will be free again before you know it!" The Purple Goddess was dramatically rambling.

"Shut up! Enough of the banter, I just want to announce this and prepare for the next episode!" The Host(?) yelled. "Are we ready yet!?"

The camera rose up from an open panel. "Lights!" The studio went dark again.

"Action…" The host whispered.

* * *

All over Gamindustri television signals were interrupted, huge screens on big squares. Every form of wireless video streaming was interrupted, showing nothing but black screens.

"Dear citizens of Gamindustri…., I have successfully captured some of the most important and most recognized characters of your world." The lights when on again showing the girls sitting on stage.

People watched with horror, was this the beginning of a new crisis for Gamindustri?! With their Goddesses captured, who was going to save them now?!

"Please citizens of Gamindustri, there is no need for fear, I do not plan on harming them. I'm just here to bring everyone closer to their goddesses. How? Its quite simple actually, every felt like you worshipers of the Goddesses weren't close enough to them? Ever had questions for them that couldn't be answered? Or simply wanted to see more of your Goddesses because of their rare public appearances? This program will change that."

"What is he planning…?" The Black Goddess thought. "What is that dummy thinking he is doing?" Were the thoughts of the louder side of the Lowee twins. "Darn, I would really like some pudding right now..." ... Would I kill you not to think about pudding every 5 minutes!?

"Send in anything you want! Requests, questions, presents, anything is allowed." Acell smiled into the camera.

"So before you send in anything, there are a few things that have to be said;

No M-Rated content, I want to keep this open to as much as audience as possible.

If you send something from the Internep, please make sure that it's easily findable.

I can't guaranty that what every send will be used in the next episode, but I'll make sure that it will be in the next one.

Now, that should be everything I wanted to say" Acell took a moment to breath,

"Do you girls want to say to the people home?" The camera turned, focusing on the girls behind him.

The girls were holding little signs that wrote various things like; "Help." "Save us." And "Send pudding!" Wait, what did that last one say?

A hand covered the lens, forcefully turning the camera back to Acell. He wore a pretty fake smile by now.

"Anyway, this program, The Neptunia Talkshow, will be send out on 5 channels, yes 5! Nepstation, Lowee TV, Lastation Network, Leanbox Live and the Ultradimensions own version of Nepstation, we are leaving no dimension without the chance to watch this insightful program!"

One could only imagine what will happen next…

"So if you are watching this, start sending in, fill up that inbox and let's have a long and enjoyable 1st episode, goodbye!"

The camera zoomed out, slowly turning into a black screen.


	2. Episode 1

The studio was dimly lit, the stage was especially dark. Suddenly one spot light went on, showing the host of the show. He stood there with his head for a moment, silent and unmoving. In a quick move he looked up and into the camera.

"Welcome... To the first episode of the show!" The camera quickly zoomed out while the rest of the lights came on. "Of course with your host; Acell, joined by my 12 guests, no need to introduce them since you must know them," Then his face turned serious. "And if you don't then you SERIOUSLY need to get out of your room or AT LEAST watch the news more, I mean come you must know them!"

"Correctomundo, I mean how can you not recognize this adorable and lovably face!" Neptune yelled pointing at herself, getting her face all up into the camera. "Just in case you seriously forgot us, I'll introduce everyone one time!"

She bumped Acell out of the way which he replied to with a "HEY! WAIT!" "Get your notepads, READY!? GO!" "I'm the cheerful protagonist of protagonists! Neptune! CPU of Planeptune!"

She walked back to the seats and pointed at the girl in the seat next to her. "Mech lover and best little sister you could wish for, Nep. Jr!" Nepgear blushed at the compliment and shyly waved towards the camera. "Next to her sits Histy! Record holder for longest lecture giver, with an unbreakable record of 3 days straight!"

Histoire sighed, she remembered that day, Neptune somehow persuaded Nepgear to make a generator powered by the Sharicite so Neptune could play her handhelds for days without worrying about their batteries drying out.

Then she pointed to the raven-haired duo in the seats, "There we have the Lastation sisters, Tsundere Heart and her sister, Tsundere in training, Uni!" "I'm not a Tsundere!"

The Black Goddess scowled. Sighing she looked at the camera, "My name is Noire, CPU of Lastation and this is my little sister Uni, Lastation's candidate." Uni smiled. "Also, please don't listen to the ramblings of this idiot." "How cruel Nowa! I thought I was doing such a great job!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Noire was furiously blushing, out of embarrassment or anger? We'll never know... "DEFINITELY ANGER!" Wow, hey now, No need to get angry at me, I'm just here for the narration. "I can do whatever the hell I want!"

 _Silence_

Everyone had their confused gazes on Noire who was yelling at no one in particular... It took a moment for Noire to realize what just happened, she shrunk in her seat out of the sheer embarrassment.

"P-please get on with the introduction..." She aimed a hopeful gaze at Neptune. Maybe she would continue without questioning what just happened.

"Ooookaaaay, umh, let's continue, Blanc's next! She urh-" Blanc shot her a look that said: "I dare you to give me a weird introduction." "This is the silent and book loving Blanc, CPU of Lowee, heheh..."

"Alright enough! You had your spotlight! Can we get on with the episode before we run out of time!?" Acell wasn't very amused with Neptune stealing so much time for just some introductions.

"Calm down Broseph, we got more than enough time!" Neptune's face darkened in a mischievous way. "It's not like you are going to stop the 'episode' here hehe, or should I say chapt-UMPH!?"

Acell slapped his hand onto Neptune's mouth surprising her before she could finish her sentence. "This is the FREAKING first episode, could you please refrain from breaking the 4th wall for ATLEAST another episode!?" He whispered harshly.

Neptune's look turned into a coy one, she turned and walked back. "You know it's going to happen," She looked over her shoulder. "And it will be great."

"I'll take that as a challenge" Acell thought. "Anyway..., let's get on to the send ins. First up, I want to thank: Makoto Hikari, Blackfirekingkoncor,

Gigarot, The Klade, Franzotaku04 and G.N. Over-Kite for their Reviews/Send ins!"

The giant screen above the girls turned on, showing a black background with a crimson border with in the upper right corner the name of the show written in a nice display font.

"Let's start with the first reviewers: Makoto Hikari!"

* * *

Two things: 1. I think the audience would like to see Madam Goddess, Iris Heart, for the full episode. 2. Got a question for Neptune, Can I hang out with Nepgear? I mean like build robots and take a nap with her, even if it leaves me bound on a bed and at her mercy. If you would excuse me, my "sister" is watching me and bringing me coffee. And her face darkened... W-what's with that cloth... Ohh good go...

* * *

Acell had a double take, after that his face darkened followed by slowly chuckling... "Hehe...hahaha...AHAHAHAHA! IS'T THIS JUST GRAND!? 1st person, 1st fricking send in, THE VERY FIRST THING ON MY SHOW IS THE APPEARANCE OF MADAM GODDESS, IRIS HEART HERSELF!" Isn't he a bit overreacting to this?

"NO, I'M NOT! WHO WOULDN'T REACT LIKE THIS!?" Yep, he is definitely overreacting...

"Let's take a big breath...haaaaaaah...fwooooooh... Maybe, just maybe everything will be fine..., I mean... As long as nothing sets her off everything should be fine right...?

"Uuuhm, Celly, can I transform now...?" The alternate CPU of Planeptune asked in her usual lethargic voice. "I wished you didn't have too..., Also, please don't call me that...,"

The host let a sigh fly. "I am counting on you two to help out if she gets out of hands..." "Nepu!?" "Goodness!?" "Why are you counting on us!?" The Planeptune sisters yelled in unison.

"Because you two have experience in dealing with her!" "Ceeeeeelly..." "Fine damnit! Transform!" "Yaaaaaaay...!" "Whatever god is out there, please have mercy on us!"

A pillar of light erupted from underneath her, and after it died down SHE was floating in the air... "Mhahaha, I hope I didn't keep my lovely herd of sheeplings waiting for too long..."

"Nope, you didn't keep anyone waiting, that's for sure..." "Hmm, oh Celly, did I hear you say something cruel about me~" "NOPE, NOTHING AT ALL."

"Hmm, alright them, I'll be taking a seat so you can continue this little program of yours~" Like she said she floated back to her seat, her wings disappearing so she sat comfortable and finished by lifting her right leg over the left one.

"That smile on her face still creeps me out..."

* * *

Back in the seat row, IF was shivering in her seat, ever since Plutia transformed she couldn't shake the feeling that the transformed woman was dangerous and NOT just because of her look, the general aura around that woman felt…wrong… "Iffy, are you ok?" "I dunno Compa, that woman creeps me out of a lot of different levels…" IF whispered back.

Oh, if only you knew IF, if only you knew.

"Shall we continue, there is more stuff we need to do." Everyone turned their attention back to the host. "Neptune, Makoto here wants to know if he could take Nepgear out on a date."

"*Gasp* I see what you are doing there buster! First seduce her with you sexy mech building skills and then take her for an 'innocent' na-ouch!" That was the moment Noire had enough of Neptune's ramblings and silenced her by bopping her on the head…. Hard.

"Seriously, can't you just answer normally for ones in your lifetime!?" The purple protag held her head in pain, wincing a little as she felt the place where Noire's fist landed. Noire sat back down, huffing while crossing her arms.

"Besides, isn't it Nepgear's choice if she does it or not?" Neptune shot out of her; "As her big sister it is my job to keep the creepers away for Nepgear! Those long weird creepy crawlers, they are especially dangerous at night! Get to close to them and BOOM! I'm I right or I'm I right Nep… Jr.?"

Neptune's words were completely lost to Nepgear, she probably left Gamindustri as soon as she heard the word 'mech' passing…

"GOODNESS, what kind of mech?! Bipedal?! Quadruped!? Maybe even Hexapedal!? Do you prefer miniguns or plasma cannons!? Wait, better yet help me turn Planeptune tower into a giant mech!"

Neptune choked up after hearing that. "Iffy... we did destroy the blueprints for that project...right...RIGHT!?"

"I'm pretty sure we did, I mean we did destroy them ourselves."

Nepgear started ominously giggling, Neptune and IF turned to Nepgear, only to met with an intimidating smile.

"A good designer always keeps copies of her most ingenious plans around."

In the distance Acell facepalmed. Are these girls really going to make a scene every time?

"If you girls are quite done? Can we please move on?" Everyone turned their attention back again…

Minus Blanc, who was reading a book by now. Acell choose to ignore that fact for now.

"Next up Gigarot."

* * *

Time for a talkshow. First question: If all of you had to date someone from all the guests in this show, who would you date and why?

* * *

"Dating one of us huh...," Certain purple eyes fell on ravenette. The said ravenette felt the eyes burning one the back of her head.

Noire was slowly lighting up, as Neptune hugging her from behind, propping her chin on Noire's head. "Come on Nowa! We all know you have feelings for me but your Tsundere bug prevents you from admitting it!" Neptune's sly smile was accompanied by a faint blush.

"I don't have feelings for you! And stop calling me 'Nowa'! I hit you all the time whenever you do something stupid, couples don't do that!" "You call them hits, I call them affectious taps~" Neptune mouth lowered to Noire's ear. "Of course on our date we are going to share pudding, first with spoons and then with some other things~"

By this point Noire was pretty much steaming, she raised her feet on the seat and sort of curled up, making sounds that could be described as 'little Tsundere noises'.

Acell was quite amused by the display of Noire and Neptune. "Hehe, you're up Nepgear?"

"Oh, uh, goodness… I-I guess I wouldn't mind dating Uni, I m-mean we are good friends so…" And we have another flustered girl. Uni was pretty much flabbergasted, sharing Nepgear's deep shade of blush.

It took her a few seconds to realize she was pretty much gaping at what Nepgear. "I-I not like I would do the same you know! B-but if you really don't have anyone else, I guess I can fill that roll for you." They smiled at each other.

How many people have 'awww'd at this scene?

"Continuing on, Blanc and Vert, do you have preferences?" Vert smiled. "I don't need anyone else beside my adorable little sister Nepgear,"

Insert annoyed Neptune noises.

"But of course cute Iffy wouldn't be a bad choice either~" "Lady Vert…" IF was sporting a small blush. "I won't date anyone, they would just be in the way of my reading time." Blanc looked up from her book, before sinking her face back into it. What was so interesting in that book?

"I guess Histoire, Plutia, IF and Compa are left." "I appreciate that you think of me but I have pledged my support to Neptune and Planeptune, having a relationship would stand in the way of that."

"Dedicated to your nation, respectable I guess…. Plutia?" "That's a hard question~ I won't mind taking Neppy or Neppy Jr. on a cute little date~"

"Dangerous…"

"Or maybe little Blanny~" Her seductive stare landed on Blanc, the same cold feeling ran up the spines of the Planeptune sister ran up her spine.

"Hey! What about us two?" "Uh-uh." The host looked at the Lowee twins. "Do you guys even know what dating is?"

"Of course we do! Uh, do you know what dating is Rom?" Ram whispered to her sister. "I think it means choosing who you are going to play with?"

"I rest my case!" Turning back to the camera. "We know that IF becomes a mumbling mess in Vert's bosom and that she kissed Nepgear, her preferences are obvious."

"W-wha!? H-how do you know that!?" "Reasons that I'm not going to explain here today! The more intriguing questing is who Compa would date."

Everyone's glace turned to Compa. "Me?" She pointed at herself. "Yep, so who is it?" Compa closed her eyes in thought.

"Hmm." Everyone closed in on her to hear her answer.

...

...

...

"Hmmmmm." Everyone moved even closer.

...

...

...

"HMMMMMMMMM." She was practically surrounded. The tension was thick.

...

...

...

"OHH, I know!" "TELL US!" Everyone wanted to know. "Everyone!"

"Everyone." The rest repeated…

…

…

…

"EVERYONE!?" The rest of the group shot back at the answer, nobody expected that! "Why is everyone so surprised?"

"Y-you just said that you would date everyone of us!" Noire yelled undignified. "Of course! Why just choose one person and leave the rest out? It's more fun when everyone stays together!"

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" "My, I didn't know Neppy's Compa could be such a greedy little girl, creating a harem for herself~"

Was her air-headed persona just a façade!? Is there more to her then she let's on!?

"We could go one a picnic or have a big sleepover together!"

After that the studio fell in silence.

…

...

Acell's face darkened as he walked over to Compa. "Compa…" "Yessy?" She closed her eyes and gave him a bright smile. He raised his hand, put it on her head and ruffled her hair gently.

"Please promise me you stay this innocent forever."

...

Some minutes later...

...

"Alright, after a little brake I think everyone is ready to continue, next up Franzotaku04!"

* * *

A question for Noire: What's your favorite thing to cosplay as? And whatever that is, make her cosplay as it.

* * *

Noire lit up for goddess knows many times today. "I-I d-don't cosplay, that's ridiculous…!" Uni and Neptune gave each other a blank half-litted stare; silently agreeing that what Noire said was absolute bull.

The host turned to Noire, "We know you cosplay…" "No, I don't." "Alright then I guess you don't know this costume then."

Acell clicked his fingers. On the big screen appeared an outfit being composed of a white long-sleeved blue-rimmed dress shirt. Black shorts on top of black tights, with a white belt with a gold buckle.

A red tie hangs loosely around the collar, a loose khaki jacket that has black and white straps at the end of both sleeves. Finishing everything up with a pair of black boots, which were partially unzipped and folded down.

"AHH, that's Kurisa Makisu's outfit! Where did you find that!?" She immediately slapped her hands on her mouth. "Got ya." "F-fine, I cosplay… Don't you dare laugh at it." "Why would I laugh? I think cosplay is pretty cool. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Acell shot Noire a smile. "R-right." She awkwardly smiled back. Neptune elbowed Acell playfully, "Nice going Bro! You scored a nice amount of affection points there!"

A familiar tick mark appeared on the heads of the host and the ravenette. "You still got a looong way to go since I'm so far ahead b-NEPU!?"

"SHUT! UP!" That was the point Neptune suffered a double critical to the head, she lay face-down on the ground… It's super effective?

Both of them turned away, embarrassed at what Neptune said. "A-anyway, Franz wanted you to dress up in your favorite costume. "Please no, I had enough."

"Come on, it's for the fans." "No." She sat back in her seat. "Please?" "No." Acell rolled his eyes. "We'll be seeing you in a minute Noire." "Huh."

"You'll be going to the dressing room." A panel under her seat opened. "AAAAAaaaaah!" Aaaaand she is gone.

"On to the last 2 send ins! Over-kite is next!"

* * *

All of the TV stations in Gamindustri suck, eh...?! I take that as a declaration of— Nah, you're cool. This'll be fun...! For Neptune, it's pudding time! Milk or vanilla? Please don't skimp on the details!

This one's for Histoire: if you had the chance to command Neptune to do the work she's supposed to, would you? Want her to do something for you right now?

And lastly, Compa. If Nep-Nep Nepped a Nep and a Nep Nepped from Nep, would it Nep-Nep too?

* * *

Acell cleared his throat, "Yes, you heard me, you think I was joking? I was not, Every Tv station sucks, INCLUDING yours." He said with a deadpan voice, staring into the camera.

…

…

…

Then he started laughing, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Yours isn't bad either. Thanks for the send in by the way."

That moment Noire raised back through the panel, dressed in a maid outfit. "I hate you so much right now." She was cutely pouting with a blush.

"But you look lovely in it, it fits you really well."

(Blushing Intensefies)

"So let's do Compa first and end the show with the pudding."

"If Nep-Nep Nepped a Nep and a Nep... Nepped from... Nep, would it... Nep-Nep too?" "Nep..., nepped, a nep..., Nep-Nep? Nepped from Nep-Nep…"

Everyone looked at Compa, her eyes were swirls at this point and if you looked closely she was expelling steam. Acell turned back to the camera.

"Good job Kite! You broke her! Let's just end this before she burns the place down, so Histoire..."

"Of course, it's important Neptune works tirelessly for the sake of Planeptune. As for what I want is that she work as diligent for her nation as the other CPU do."

"Alright, Neptune, we have a question about pudding!" "OH, PUDDING!" She shot up from her place on the ground. "Milk pudding is nice and thin, delightfully melting away in your mouth, but oh, you could pour chocolate sauce over Vanilla pudding. Ohhh, I guess I choose for Vanilla!"

"Alright then, Thank Over-Kite since he presents you all with a cup." Panels in front the seats opened and little stands with Vanilla pudding stood upon them.

...

...

...

"HEY! WAIT! WHERE IS MY PUDDING!?" She looked at Acell quite offended. "I'm sorry, but Over-Kite purposely wrote not to give you a pudding. "W-why? How could someone be so cruel…" She was slowly tearing up.

"Calm down, The Klade decided to send you some special pudding."

"REALLY!?" "Yep, here." He held a purple cup; Neptune snatched it from his hand. Opening the pack, she was about to dig in until,

"Hold on… Purple… What kind of pudding is this…?" She gave Acell a suspicious look. "Oh, it's prune, nothing to worry about." "Really…?" She got a nod in response. "Alright then!"

She took a big scoop and chomped down on it. Then she stopped dead in all her movement "Nep? Are you alright." Then she flopped to the ground and started wildly flailing for a few seconds, after that she stopped moving.

"What the goodness was in that!?" "Eggplant, The Klade send Eggplant flavored pudding." Acell sighed.

"And that was it for today! I want to thank everyone who takes the time to watch the show! Please take a subscription to the show, so that you can watch the show as soon as it releases!"

The camera started zooming ou- "Hold one nepping moment…"

* * *

Everyone turned to the voice. Neptune was back on her feet but…, something is wrong… IF got up from her seat.

"Are you alright Nep?" "I'm just fine IF…" "Oh allllright th-... wait…" IF took a few steps back. "Y-you called me IF… You NEVER do that." By this point Neptune was extruding a dark aura both figuratively AND literally.

This scared the rest of the group. "Acell…" "Crap!" She looked pissed and no, this was FAR from Blanc's best. "You fed me eggplant pudding…" Light bursted from her. "What do you plead…?" She was transformed.

"Uh, uh, n-not g-guilt…" Acell took steps back. "Oh, Neppy, let me help punish this naughty boy, I've been doing nothing but watching~" "Of course, he needs severe punishment for trying to poison a Goddess."

"Uh, please mak-make su-sure to spread the ne-news abo-about this show, and make sure to tune in n-next epi-episode. I-If I'm still alive…"

"Acell…" "Do I at least get 5 seconds…?" "Go." And with that he sprinted as fast as he could, "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" "OH, I love running prey, let's see how hard he squeals after we got him!"

With that they flew after him.

"THAT WASN'T FIVE SECONDSSSSSS!"

* * *

And with that we end the show, please tune in next time and goodbye!


	3. Episode 2

There was silence in the studio, the camera was aimed at the guests..., someone was missing..., you guessed it: The host. Ever since the previous episode nobody has seen him. He is probably dead considering what happened...

* * *

"REALLY!?" "Yep, here." He held a purple cup; Neptune snatched it from his hand. Opening the pack, she was about to dig in until,

"Hold on… Purple… What kind of pudding is this…?" She gave Acell a suspicious look. "Oh, it's prune, nothing to worry about." "Really…?" She got a nod in response. "Alright then!"

She took a big scoop and chomped down on it. Then she stopped dead in all her movement "Nep? Are you alright." Then she flopped to the ground and started wildly flailing for a few seconds, after that she stopped moving.

...

Yep, he messed with Neptune's favourite snack... That didn't end well for him...

* * *

"You fed me eggplant pudding…" Light bursted from her. "What do you plead…?" She transformed...

"Uh, uh, n-not g-guilt…" Acell took steps back. "Oh, Neppy, let me help punish this naughty boy, I've done nothing but watching~" "Of course, he needs severe punishment for trying to poison a Goddess."

"Uh, please mak-make su-sure to spread the ne-news abo-about this show, and make sure to tune in n-next epi-episode. I-If I'm still alive…"

"Acell…" "Do I at least get 5 seconds…?" "Go." And with that he sprinted as fast as he could, "SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!" "OH, I love running prey, let's see how hard he squeals after we got him!"

With that they flew after him.

"THAT WASN'T FIVE SECONDSSSSSS!"

* * *

"So what did you two do to him?" Noire looked at the Planeptune CPU's. "Oooh, we juuuust taught him a lesson... He shouldn't do bad stuff to Neppy..." "He messed with my pudding, he got what he deserved."

"You didn't kill the guy, right?" IF gave a suspicious look. "After a half hour I sorta ran out of steam and gave up, dunno what Plutia did to him after that."

All eyes were on the UltraDimension Goddess. "I did nothing to bad to him, I'm suuuure heee is juuuust fine..."

...

Yeah, no, Plutia's levels of being 'fine' are NOWHERE near an acceptable standard. The UltraDimension Noire took, what, 5 hours of punishment and SHE was a bumbling mess for half a day. She was a Goddess, Acell is a normal human, and if he somehow DID survive he is probably brain-dead by now.

"Soooo, should we just leave or something, I mean if Acell isn't going to show up there is no point in staying here is it?

Uni had a point, with no host nobody will continue the show, and I doubt that any of the girls is going to answer the questions themselves.

...

GA-THUNK! _GA-THUNK! GA-THUNK! **GA-THUNK!**_ Repeat that with a few action shots for different camera angles of course.

Everyone looked at the double entrance door, in the light that came in from outside stood a figure... It... Can't be... him...right? ... Who am I kidding? We all know it's him.

"You were expecting the end of the show..."

He stepped into the studio, stopped and pointed at himself with his thumb.

"But it was I! Acell!"

...

Add cricket noise for extra effect.

...

"D-did I mess it up...?" He was expecting a reaction, BUT it was silence he got.

What? We already butchered the joke, might as well continue butchering it.

"No reaction...? Was I wrong then..."

...

Yeah, keep referencing; copyright isn't going to knock on your door anytime soon.

"No copyright law in the universe is going to stop this show for having another episode!"

...

...

Can that be striked as copyright infringement?

* * *

By now Acell stood on the stage. "How are you still alright? I mean no offence, but after what happened yesterday, it's impossible to still be alive." IF questioned him.

"I just walked it off," That earned him blank stares.

...

...

...

"Okay, enough lame jokes, I can almost feel the viewers reaching for the remote, anyway, let's get on to the submissions. First up, I want to thank: Franzotaku04, Gigarot, BlazingEdge, The Klade, Nep Fanclub Girl, Konami izumi and G.N. Over-Kite for their submissions!"

"Hmm, 4 of the 7 submissions are by people who send something in the previous episode, not complaining of course, I'm happy you guys still enjoy the show. Special thank you to you guys for your dedication!"

Acell looked at the big screen, "let's start with The Klade."

* * *

If you are still alive and reading this, then I thank you for tanking for me. I have a space empire to run and it's kinda hard to do it when you're dead.

A question (especially to the one I may have offended a little):  
If one were to make amends with them, in what form would be ideal?

Accel, since I'm worried about your health, I'm sending Compa some bandages to help patch you up.

* * *

"I mean who wouldn't like Plutia's punishment, everyone should experience it sometime..." He half-lidded stared into the camera. "Anyway, Neptune?"

"Pudding... Lots a lots of pudding..., and gimme a space station while you're at it."

"That you would as for pudding is a given one, but a space station? Why would you need a space station?" "Why wouldn't you want a space station?"

"...Fair enough, having a space station does sound interesting. Moving on..., I appreciate you are worried about me since I stared death in the eyes for you but there is no need for Compa to bandage me up."

"Oh no, that wouldn't do Ce-Ce! You need to properly bandaged by a certified nurse!" He turned to her with an undignified look. "The heck you're talking about, I'm fine, no external damage, no internal damage and no mental damage..., as of yet... Plus you aren't even a certified nurse! I heard you have wounded more patients than healed them!"

"Don't worry... nurse Compa makes sure alllll the ouchies disappear..."

She approached him with the bandages; her eyes were closed with a peaceful smile... It was obvious there was malicious intent behind that smile...

"Uh Compa, you don't need to bandage me, wait! No! Sta-argh!"

"You need to stay still! I can't bandage you if you move that much!"

"Bandaging me!? More like murder me by suffocation!"

"Under here~ Over here~ make a little ribbon there~" "Argh!? Can somebody please get this woman off me!? I'm gonna die! I'm seriously going to die! UHWAAAAAAaaaaa-" His struggling ceased as he slumped.

"Ce-Ce? Ce-Ce!? Ce-Ceeeee!?"

I'm pretty sure you know what to add here.

* * *

A few minutes later.

…

Awkward stares were exchanged as they watched Acell lying on the ground in the fetal position mumbling about this show being the end of him and writing his testament just in case.

"Hey buddy-boy, we need you to continue the show or whatever…" Neptune poked him.

"AGH! NO! I'M NOT READY TO DIE YEEEET! THERE IS SO MUCH I HAVEN'T DONE YET!"

She raised him by his collar, "Get back to your senses!" She slapped him…, except the open palm you do it with was replaced by a fist…

Everyone stared in silence as they just witnessed Neptune punch Acell square in the face. "Opsie-daisy! Forgot you slap someone with your palm, not the fist." She playfully hit herself on the head while sticking her tongue.

It took him a moment after that to recover again.

"I'm fine now, thank." "Really now? I thought we lost ya back there." She let go of his collar; Acell got up and dusted his clothes off.

"Let's just forget that and move on…, BlazingEdge is next."

* * *

Oh gods, I wondered what would have happened if Neptune had Eggplant pudding.

May I ask what do you fear the most besides losing shares and have IF go without all her phones for one episode?

* * *

"I should have known something like that would have happened, I mean she murdered monsters because they delayed her pudding eating time."

"Pudding, I would DIE if pudding wouldn't stop existing!" Many eye roles after that statement of the century.

"Noire?" "C-cosplaying for large audience, I would die of embarrassment…" She said with a huff.

"… You know you are still in your maid outfit and this is a live show right? We are visible for whole Gamindustri…" Acell raised his eyebrow.

"At least I don't have a million eyes on me!" "Again th-" "You know what I mean!" She whined. "Fine, care to answer Blanc?" "My books of course, they are very important to me." And she sank back into her book. Acell let an annoyed sigh out; once again ignoring the fact Blanc wasn't paying any attention.

"Vert? Game-related?" "Of course, it would be most disastrous if no more games would be released."

"M'kay, IF, I'm sorry, but I have to take your phones." "What!? No stay back!" "Come on it's just for the rest of the episode." "NO, THEY ARE EVERYTHING TO ME!"

* * *

A while later…

…

IF was lying on her seat clutching a dummy phone, babbling like a baby.

Insert stares towards Acell here.

"Yes, I feel bad too, honestly..."

(Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- also known as the Japanese sound effect for staring, but I bet you have watched enough anime to know this.)

Acell released another sigh. "Next up, Nep Fanclub Girl."

* * *

Aww Neptune and Noire are so cute together~ xD Nowa-chan! Can I violate Neptune? XD

And it's true that you have a chibi Neptune plushie made by yourself hide on your bed? I read it in Uni-chan's blog so it's true right? XDD so cutee!

Uni-chan too, have you a Nepgear... Something? o.o

* * *

"We aren't cute together! You don't know what you are talking about! Argh, of course someone out of Neptune's fan base would say such stupid things!" "Come on Nowa, you are over exaggerating." Neptune rubbed her cheek against Noire's. "Get off me…" She pushed Neptune half-heartedly. "Also stay away from Neptune."

"Aww, you defended me, I knew there was something inside your chest, beating for little ol' me!" "I-idiot, Even through I don't like you, I'm not going to let some crazy fan grope you." "I get it, I get it." Noire sighed in content. "You don't want anyone else to touch your treasure~" Noire facepalmed. "I give up…" "Hold up Nowa, about that plushie…" "I have NO such thing!"

Noire then proceeded to grab Uni by the shoulders and shake her relentlessly. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU POST THAT ON YOUR BLOG." "I-I beeded zomeding to post on it-t-t-t-t!"

"Okay, it official," The host smiled. "Noire can not live without a piece of Neptune in her life." "NOT TRUE! I CAN EASILY LIVE WITHOUT NEPTUNE!" "Objection!" He sharply pointed at Noire.

"I have the ultimate piece of evidence that will chain you to the truth!" She was silent for a moment, imagining what he possibly could have against her. Then it hit her… "No…, you don't mean THAT…., y-you wouldn't dare!" Acell's eyes darkened dangerously, "Oh, really now? Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't…" "U-uh Uw-wa…"

This was it… After this Noire could never show her face to public! She would have to leave Lastation, she would have to change her name, her appearance, everything…

Acell sighed. "I'll spare you this time," "Wha? Really!?" "Yeah, you have been embarrassed enough, I'll keep THAT a secret." Noire looked like she was ready to cry in joy. "Thank you…"

"So Uni…" "I have a Nepgeardam, there!" She turned away with a huff, "I hate to admit it but it is an impressive piece of technology…, coming from Planeptune…" "Ahh, Uni…" Nepgear was kind of flattered by that.

"Moving on! Konami Izumi's send in please!"

* * *

Hi! nwn

I have time with this doubt, so...  
if all current CPUs were created by the same goddess, it does not mean that they are sisters?

How do you all feel about that?

Nep and Noi have an incestuous relationship? Jajajaja XD

* * *

"You know, that a good question, The CPU's were created by the same Goddess, Arfoire and Histoire were their guardians. Care to clarify it for us Histoire?"

"But of course, it is my pleasure to educate everyone about the history of Gamindustri." "Hmm, we are missing something…, yo, narrator."

Wha? Now you are breaking the 4th wall? Does nobody have respect for it?

"That's not important, what is, is that Histoire doesn't have emoticons at the end of her sentences."

Sooo what? You expect me to fix that? "Yep." And that you are breaking the 4th wall and that you are talking to me isn't important to you at all? "Nope." … I don't get paid enough for this… "You don't even get paid in the first place!" Exactly.

"JUST FIX IT." FINE!

Cheapasshostthatdoesn'tpayhisemployees.

"You're just a voice!"

* * *

"Just like Miss Izumi said, the CPU were indeed –created- by the Goddess, no birthed (°ロ°). None of them share the same DNA. Of course this does not apply for the CPU candidates, their DNA corresponds with the DNA of their respective sisters (^̮^)."

"Thank you, Histoire, I hope that answers your question. As for the rest…"

"As long as I can tease Nowa I wouldn't mind~" "Having Neptune as a friend is more then enough stress… And we aren't even in a relationship so get that thought out of your head."

"Having these three around me would be too damn noisy for me." "Ah, I were Neptune's sister that would mean I'm related to Nepgear, who is the little sister of Neptune.. AH!~" Vert moaned that last bit in bliss, "I would finally have Nepgear as my little sister!~"

"Vert…" Nepgear sighed. "I bet the candidates wouldn't mind being sisters, seeing that they are pretty much as close as sisters."

"Yeah! We would always be together, we could play game or read picture books or watch tv together!"

"Uh-uh." It seems the Lowee sisters were in an agreement. Nepgear and Uni shrugged, silently agreeing that it didn't sound that bad, being together like that.

"Alright I left the best for the last… hehehe… Franzotaku04 and Gigarot!"

* * *

Franzotaku04: (A request for Noire)  
Hmhmhmhmhm... The maid outfit has been set *evil grin* I have prepared the most horrible torture... You must serve Neptune and do everything she says!

* * *

Gigarot: Now I want Neptune to try teach Blanc than dating someone would be a lot more fun and interesting than the book she's reading. She can use Noire to help her if she wants to.

* * *

Noire promptly forgot that she still had that Maid costume on. "I'm taking this off right now!" "No, you won't!" "Yes, I will!" "You have to do everything I say, and I want you to keep it on!" "Darn it!"

"So…, how are we going to do this…?" Neptune looked towards Noire, "Don't ask me, you were asked to teach not me." "But Noiry you are supposed to help me." "Let me just say this." Blanc grabbed their attention. "I ain't going on a date with anyone, don't waste your time." "But Blaaanc, It will be fun~"

"Just like that time you said it would be fun to have a 4 days long gaming marathon fuelled by 30 Nepbulls for each of us?"

Neptune winced, she remembered the aftermath of that little stunt, the CPU's were pretty much dead after that. They would just lie on the ground, unmoving and unresponsive. It took them a week to recover…

"It won't be that bad, I promise." Blanc pondered it; she knew that Neptune wouldn't stop unless she would give in. Blanc sighed exasperated. "…Fine… But don't think I'm going to enjoy it or anything."

"Is she seriously okay with this!?" Noire thought. Yes, she is. You know that Neptune can be quite persuasive. "Can you stop reading my thoughts?" No, I can't. "Why!?" Because it's funny to see people staring at you when seemingly talk to air.

Noire was getting stared at again. "What are you all looking at!?"

* * *

"Step 1! Dressing for the date!" "Hold up! I don't need other clothes, what I'm wearing now is just fine!"

"Gasp! Blanc you have to look good, you can't wear your everyday duds to a date!" Starting of great eh?

"How many 'steps' are there?" "About 10." Blanc wasn't too happy about this… "Yo! Acell! We are gonna need wardrobe for a sec!" "Hmm? Fine I guess." "Hell no! You aren't getting me in there!" A panel opened under Blanc. "SHIIIIIIIIIII-!"

"Thanks broham! You're coming with me Noiry!" "Wait! Hold oooooooooo-!" Neptune just grabbed her by the collar and dragged her into the open panel.

"Until they are back, let's continue with G.N. Over-Kite's submission..."

* * *

All right, looks like it's time to ask some who didn't get asked...

For Rom and Ram, are you two able to mimic the other sister? It sounds like it would be adorbs and full of prank promise!

Iffy, Iffy, Iffy... Your teenage delusion syndrome is as secret as Noire's cosplay hobby! Just what has the demon of infinity granted you today in your mind?

Vert-Vert the Vert-Vert, the time has come... If 4 Goddesses Online was going to shut down after so many years in order to upgrade into a new MMO..., you would follow suit, right?

BUT, what if the new MMO demanded more of your time, and all of a sudden Nepgear and Peashy BOTH want to be your little sisters, but that in itself would take up the same time... Which would you choose?

Thanks for your time! Keep up the good work!

* * *

"No, thank you for watching! This show couldn't continue without submissions, again a big thank you to everyone who watches and sends stuff, yes even a thank you to everyone who just watches. It brings a smile to my face when I see the viewers count rising after releasing a new episode!"

"So, Rom, Ram?"

"OOH, we practiced that didn't we!" "Uhu, it took us a long time but we did it." They got up and stood in the middle of the stage. "Ready Rom?" "Yes." "Do it!"

Rom summoned her staff, did a twirl collecting blue energy on the tip and on the third twirl she threw the blue sphere at her sister. It created a large sphere around Ram and after a few seconds the sphere broke. And there stood a second Blanc.

"Wow," Everyone was kind of impressed by that little trick. "Isn't it, like, the coolest thing you ever saw!?" Everything was perfect…, except the voice, that was still Ram's. The sisters high-fived in celebration.

"Thank you, Rom and Ram for showing that little trick, IF?" She rolled her eyes in slight annoyance, "If you need to know it so badly, I came up with a new attack." "Care to share?" She looked away, blushing a little, muttering, "Dark Matter Blaze…." "Thank you. Vert?"

"Of course," She crossed her arms under her chest. "It would be interesting to see in which direction they will that the game, and I wouldn't mind spending more time into it," She let out a confident smile, "I already spend 75% of the week on gaming, I would raise it to 90% in an eye blink if it meant spending more time in an interesting game!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The producers of HyperDimension Neptunia: The Show DO NOT condone over excessive gaming. Please make sure to take rest once in a while, DO NOT forget to eat and DO NOT play in a poorly lit room.**

* * *

"But, ah, having TWO cute little sister…., what a predicament!" She held her cheeks, blushing.

"Vert? Are you okaaaaay…" Nope, by now she lost herself in het fantasies, mumbling how they would love her, call her 'Onee-chan' and other stuff…

...

That was the moment the floor opened up again, and Neptune, Noire and Blanc rose up. "We're back!" "Hey, welcome baaaaack…" Neptune and Noire were covered in bruises and had rips in their clothes, although Noire suffered less.

"Let me guess, Blanc struggled a little." "A LITTLE!?" "She was like an ancient dragon, but of course nothing for the protagonist of all protagonists!"

Blanc was dressed in a light blue sundress, had frilly wristbands on and had a small blue and white-checkered ribbon in her hair.

"Wow, Blanc, you look pretty cute in that." The host snickered a little, "Shut up, I'm not cute…" She blushed. "Good, cuss you are going on a date with her buddy!" "Oh, that fine-" "WAIT! WHAT!?" Blanc and Acell finished together.

* * *

"Welcome to Aldenia, may I have your order?" "Yes, I would like to have a Horsebird Steak and a water please, what are you taking Blanc?" You might have guessed it, Blanc and Acell are on a date…, yeah… It also didn't help that this is one of Planeptune's most famous restaurants.

"Just give me a Night Moon Grass Salade…" "A Horsebird Steak, a water and Night Moon Grass Salad." The server nodded and left to give our order to the kitchen.

"Relax a bit, you are way to tense." "Relax? RELAX!? I'm sitting in a restaurant with YOU! People WILL get the wrong idea!"

"First off; Ouch. Second; Freaking out isn't going to help anyone." Blanc took a deep breath, "I guess that's true, we are only going to draw more attention…"

….

Some minutes later.

…

Their server brought the pair their food. They were quietly eating it, drawing as minimal attention as possible.

"Sooo, do… you have any hobbies…?" "Hmm?" Acell took a moment to chew the piece of steak in his mouth. "That's an interesting question coming from you." "I'm only asking it because I won't hear the end of it from Neptune if she thinks that out 'date' wasn't 'date' enough for her, plus she is sitting over there…" Blanc pointed to her right, a few tables ahead was indeed Neptune sitting in a horrible disguise that was a purple dress with a large hat.

"I like to read, I enjoy reading in silence once in a while." "Huh, I would have never guessed." "Hey, despite how I act I'm still a nice person. Gamindustri just needed some excitement." Blanc was silent after that. "Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought…"

…

After talking some more, finishing their food and Acell paying for it, the pair was walking through downtown Planeptune.

…

"So anything else you want to do?" "Not sure…" "… Wanna go to the book store?" "…Sure…" They took a left, walking towards a big bookstore. Blanc looked around, she has bought A LOT of books, you could name a title and she would probably have it.

Blanc stopped dead in her tracks after seeing one specific title in the selves… "No…, it's out!? How did I miss it!?" It was the last copy too… She franticly searched her pockets. "Damn!" Her wallet was in her other dress…

She ran, searching for Acell. They she grabbed him after finding him, "What's uuuuuuuuuuu-!" She dragged him back to the place were her book was and let him go after reaching her destination.

"Ugh, what is it?" Acell groaned, getting up from the ground. "I need you to buy this book for me." "Huh, why? Don't you have your wallet with you?" She glared at him. "I guess not, how much is that thing? 5000 Credits? That's acceptable."

"Really?" "Uhm, yeah, that isn't a bad price." Blanc grabbed the book of the shelf and hugged it to her chest.

…

The pair was walking back to the studio in silence. Blanc stopped walking, Acell noticed and stopped walking a few steps ahead.

"What's wrong?" She lowered her head; a shadow fell over her eyes. "I…I h-haven't properly thanked you for buying the book for me." She looked at him, closed her eyes, cocked her head and smiled. "Thank you."

She continued walking, Acell stood there for a moment. Who thought Blanc could act like a cute girlfriend…

* * *

Back in the studio.

…

"We are back." The rest of group looked at the pair. "Welcome back!" Compa and Plutia greeted. "So how did I go?" IF inquired. "You had a good time loverboy?" Neptune and Noire walked over.

"I wasn't that bad actually, I actually enjoyed it, what about you Blanc…"

And Blanc was reading her little book. Acell narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Seriously, after all that just happened you're just gonna read again!?" He stepped towards her, firmly grabbing the book and pulling it from her. "Hey! Lay off!" She pulled back starting a struggle.

"Can't you just wait until we are done!? WHAT THE HELL CAN BE SO INTERESTING!" "You have no right to see it!" "Complete bull! I bought it for you! I have all the rights to see it!"

Then he finally pulled it from her hands. "Alright, what makes this book so in…terest…ing..." Blanc trembled, shocked. "What the hell…" Acell froze after seeing certain little pictures in that book. Blanc threw her head back, yelling into her hands. He saw IT…

Stepping back she grabbed Noire by the right shoulder for support, visually shaking. She took small steps towards Acell, letting small grunts out until she lurched forward smacking Acell straight on the heart with her palm.

"Uhk!" The blow to the chest forced him to throw the book into the air while slumping to his knees.

Blanc crouched before jumping into the air, trying to snatch it out of the air, missing it the book fell to the ground were Noire picked it up.

Landing on the ground, she snapped her head towards Noire who was holding the book… She was blushing madly; she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing…

"Whatisthis!?whyareyoureadingthisstuff!?youshouldntbereadingstufflikethis!?"

"NAAHG!" Blanc slowly walked over to Noire, grabbing her by the ankles Blanc pulled her making them both flip before slamming Noire into the ground which she rebounded off, spinning a few more times in the air before landing face-first on the ground…

Meanwhile the book flew and landed back on the ground behind her to the ground, Blanc got up and turned around. A daring hand went to the Blanc's book. "Oooh, is this Ya-" Blanc answered with a firm roundhouse kick to the stomach…

Vert was also on her knees now, holding her stomach and forehead to the ground. Noticing that the book was missing again she turned around…, Neptune was holding the book. "Yep, this is definitely a Shonen-ai manga..."

 ** _SNAP_**

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAAGH!**_ "

She grabbed Neptune by the ankles like she did with Noire and flipped her… Neptune rebounded, span and plopped on the ground like Noire…

Grabbing the book from Neptune, she raised her right hand to her head, groaning some more…

Nobody spoke, everyone was stunned by the display before them…

She walked to the studio door, pushed them open and simply left…

…

…

Moral of the story…, NEVER interrupt Blanc when she is reading…, also if you read things like _that_ , make sure other people don't see it…

...

Uhm, Good-bye and see you next time…?


	4. Episode 3

The studio was dimly lit again…, we really need another way to start the show. The lights came on. "Yep, we need something like an intro song…" The host stood with his arms crossed.

"So, do you need some cyan-haired idol to sing it for you or something?" "Nothing special like that Neptune, I just need a new way to start the episode off." The host turned back to the camera.

"Anyway, welcome to the 3rd episode of HyperDimension Neptunia: The Show!"

"Ahh, yes. We are still going strong! Today we got a whopping 12 submissions! A big thanks to: Konami Izumi, Franzotaku04, Gigarot, Nep Fanclub Girl, BlazingEdge, G.N. Over-Kite, and The Klade. A special thank you to Jeff Wilder, xX UltiAnimeAlex Xx, raymondtan050, Shiori Yamikaze and Yurilover567 for being new submitters."

"Doesn't it fill you girls with excitement whenever we have new reviews?"

"Not really, two of those people have done nothing but bothering me the last two episodes." "Come on Noire, it wasn't that bad." "Forcing me into a maid costume, being Neptune's servant, revealing that I have a Neptune plushie, which by the way I got from Plutia, it would rude to refuse." Noire huffed.

We all know she is lying. "I'm not lying!" she hissed. "Just see it as the demand for the most popular character. Or people like to tease you because you have the funniest reactions to them."

"I have to agree, it's super fun to tease Tsundere's." "I don't need to hear that from you Neptune!" "Let's get on to the submissions now, first up Konami Izumi."

* * *

If the audience asked for the girls to kill you, would they do it? After all you appear again so you don't mind right? ewe

Uni-chan! Play the pocky game with Neptune! I'll send you a special pack with pudding savor XD Can you take that Nowa/Tsundere-san ewe

* * *

"Why would you ask that?" The host seemed quite offended. "You can't ask them to kill me! … They wouldn't do that anyway, I mean I haven't done anything that would give them a reason to…., right?"

(Jiiiiiiiiiii-) "What?" "Well, you fed me eggplant pudding…" "You forced me into a Maid costume…" "And you took my phones…" "…Moving on!" "HEY, DON'T IGNORE US!" "Save me Uni!"

Uni sighed and looked over the question. "I'm not gonna kiss Neptune over some pudding," "But it is 'a special pack of pudding!'" Neptune was already next to her, holding a box of pockies in her left hand and a single one in her right.

"…Where did you get that…?" "Not important, you know what is? Pudding." "Like I said I'm not gonna kiss you!" "But what about the pudding!?" "Neptune, get away from my sister!"

Neptune forced a Pocky into Uni's mouth, "I'm sorry Nowa but I need that pudding! You can kiss Nep Jr. later!" "I don't want to kiss your sister!"

Noire tackled Neptune to the ground. They were lying on each other. … Wait, hold up… Their faces are way too close…

…

…

Noire lifted herself up; she noticed they were in a pretty embarrassing position. She was sitting on Neptune's stomach.

"Ahh, Noire you're such a tease~" The ravenette froze up…, she didn't just kiss Neptune did she?

…

…

"Sadly you didn't hit home, you even missed my cheek but I enjoyed the little action scene~" Noire promptly got up and sat back on her place. She was relived she didn't kiss Neptune on live TV.

…

…

…

But for some reason she felt a tiny bit disappointed…, a very tiny bit…

…

…

"Alright, let's move on to Jeff Wilder."

* * *

RIP "Makoto Hikari", taken out by his 'sister' Yanderegear. May his body and soul as his 'sister' is holding him hostage for asking another girl out. Speaking of which, hello whatever this dimension is called!

I do have questions that I hope this Histoire could answer. What's in the book you are on? I always ask the Histoire in my dimension, but she never tells me anything other than 'It's the history of Gamindustri.'

It's full of hard-core pictures of Neps isn't it? Or better yet, is it full of what makes you tick? My second question is, why does it take soooooo long to figure this out? I get that patience is a virtue, but taking a month to find someone's base is ridiculous! Do you need a firmwire upgrade, or are you that much out of memory?

And if I ticked you off, you're more than welcome to track me down. It'll probably take you three days to find me anyway, I got plenty much time to run away. That's if it doesn't take you three weeks to find what dimension I'm broadcasting this from.

* * *

"I'm kinda happy that whatever happened to him happened. Thanks to him, I suffered an I.H.P." The host frowned.

…

Confused glances.

…

"Iris Heart 'Playtime'"

"Ooooooooooh."

…

"Funny thing is that the girl that rides on the tome is nothing but a projection, it would be kinda weird to talk to a floating tome that talks back wouldn't it?"

"You are quite knowledgeable on us. ( ﾟーﾟ)"

"Well it is important that I know a lot about you all, I can't have people on the show of which I know nothing about." Acell stated matter-of-factly.

Histoire turned her attention back to the question.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jeff, but there is nothing else written in the tome then the history of Gamindustri. That means no 'hard-core' pictures of Neptune or anything that makes me 'tick' (￣ｰ￣;)." Then she took a look at the second question.

"And the reason I have such a long restriction time on my data gathering is to avoid misuse of my knowledge, I don't require any 'firmwire update' and I'm most certainly not out of memory ¬¬"

Histoire's face darkened a little here.

"And if you truly wish to insult me, you should come over and complain to my face and not send a message from another dimension like half the man you are (ಠ益ಠ)"

…

The silence has never fallen harder that this…

…

Umm, we all know that Histoire is a bit sensitive on the subject of her processing speed…, but daaamn… That was vicious…

…

Everyone stared at Histoire like she grew a second head, nobody expected that…

…

"…We a…re going to take a break for a moment, um, just cut to the advertisement for now…" Acell made a cutting motion with his hand by his neck.

* * *

The signal went into static before it became clear again, by now the studio was replaced with a large blue desk. From the side of the screen came a giant white bunny cap.

It was the only thing visible behind the large desk. A suitcase came on the desk, and the short person behind the desk came into picture.

The girl was dressed in a light blue dress with princess-puff sleeves and ruffled lining. At her neck and the bottom of the dress is a big brown segment along with black marks and a gold buckle. Her pocket was very big, like a kangaroo pouch at her stomach and above it are gold buttons. She also wears plain brown boots and white, rabbit themed gloves.

She cleared her throat and smiled. "Hello! Here's Gust, with exciting shopping program for all buying needs!" She clicked the locks on the suitcase.

"Please, take time off this evening for looks at Gust's wears!" She pulled an iridescent sphere with a familiar uneven cross out of the suitcase. "Look here, the shiny orb here is fully of smashiness, gives user great power! Good for giving enemies the final smash to defeat them!"

…

Oh great, now we don't only have references but also items that crossover into this dimension… What's next? Characters from other worlds!?

…

I probably shouldn't have said anything…

…

"Only here available! For the low low prize of 25.000 Credits! Imported from the land of many Brawl's! Call now and receive discount of 2500 Credits!"

The bunny-hatted girl continued to flaunt her products to the camera, giving a mini rant about the origin and from where it came.

…

"Now for Gust's next item!" She pulled a dark yellow can out of the suitcase.

"Cool fizzy pop drink! By name 'Doc Tear Popper'!" Immediately after pronouncing the name of the drink, the studio phone when off.

"Ah, eager caller already! Hello?" "WHERE DID YOU OPTAIN THAT!?" Gust winced at the sudden loud voice, "Gust doesn't understand…"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE SEARCHED THE PLANET FOR THAT ITEM!?" Gust was completely confused. Suddenly the phone went off again, an ominous voice spook. "Yes, I would like to offer 30.000 Credits for the destruction of that item…"

"Wait…, destruction…? It… can't be… The Organization!?" MAGES. was answered by an ominous laugh.

"I will not have you take what probably is the last can of Doc P for you just to destroy it!"

"Then I will raise my bet to 100.000 Credits…"

Cha-CHING!

Gust's eyes were glowing.

"T-That's high offer, Gust can't resist…!"

"WAIT! I offer 125.000 Credits!"

"Another high offer!?"

"Hmpf, 175.000 Credits…"

"Uhwaaaa…!"

Gust was practically fainting/drooling from the high prices…

…

Umh, let's head back to our normal program for now…

…

"And we are back…, wow, apologies for the sudden advertisement but we all needed a minute to recover from that, let's move on to the next submission, raymondtan050."

* * *

Iris Heart, which of the CPUs from your dimension would you want to (ahem) play with?

Where are Orange Heart and the older Neptune from the ultradimension? Compa, can I have the recipe for the pudding that you make for Neptune all the time?

IF, what sort of things do you store inside your phones? Are there pictures of a certain pink haired girl or what? My questions end here for show! Hope to see more of it!

* * *

"Oh no, one appearance of Iris Heart is more than enough!" "Aww, why are you so fixated on denying the audience what they want?" Acell turned around. "Ack! Woman when did you transform!?"

"Well, that question was for me, wasn't it, I could have answered it in my other form but that wouldn't be nearly as fun." "…Please just answer the question…" The host asked tiredly. "Ah, Blanny and Noire aren't bad playmates, but recently I have taken a liking towards my little host here~" She gently lifted his chin and seductively stared into his eyes.

"I dunno if I should be honored or scared by that statement…" He carefully took a few steps away from her.

"The reason Uzume and the older Nep aren't here is because we already have 12 guests here, ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?"

…

Aaand we can add that one to the reference tally.

…

"Anyway, about that pudding recipe Compa." "Sure! I would gladly share my recipe so that everyone can enjoy delicious pudding!" She smiled brightly.

"So, IF about that little picture…" "W-wha-what picture!? I-I don't know what you are talking about!" IF was blushing deep red. "We know about that little picture you have on your phone, I never thought you swing that way, I mean I don't mind everyone is entitled to like what they like." The host snickered.

"I don't know what you are talking about! How do you even know about that!? Don't you have a sense of privacy!?" She gave him a dangerous glare.

"Nope, in this show everything nothing stays unrevealed." The host smiled. "What would be the fun if nothing interesting would be shown?" "'Fun' doesn't classify as a picture of Compa slee-!" IF slapped her mouth shut.

"Iffy I thought I was the only one for you?" "L-lady Vert, umh it-it's not what you think!" "Ah, I thought Iffy was my little play toy~" "P-please c-calm down L-lady Plutia..."

"Not to mention, she once exclaimed that Compa is her's only and that she isn't opposed to marrying her."

"AHHH! THAT'S IT!" IF jumped out of her seat pulling her quatars out. Her face was dark and she had a slightly insane smile on her face.

"If I'm going to hell, I'm dragging you with me…" She spoke ominously. "Calm down, you are taking this way to serious." "SAY THAT TO THE DEMONS YOU'LL BE SLEEPING WITH TONIGHT! APOCALYPSE NOVA!"

"WOW, HOLD UP! NO EXE DRIVE ATTACKS IN THE STUDIO!" Too late, she already jumped, swinging her quatars launching blue crystal-like spears.

Acell pulled out his own sword and sliced through the crystals that would have hit him.

"Huh?" IF was back on the ground, taking a good look at the sword Acell wielded. It was a great-sword with a silver colored thick blade; the crimson cross-guard had a trident like form to it. The pommel has a sharp oval form.

"Where did you get that sword…" "Nowhere, I created it myself." "That's a really odd looking sword." "What's even odder is that it transforms." Acell stated matter-of-factly. IF gave him a confused look.

Acell twirled the sword in his hand, and as he said the sword changed forms. The trident form was on the upper of the staff, three blades jutted out of it, two diagonally and one vertically. The grip was now at the lower end of the staff joining the pommel near the ground as Acell gripped the weapon by the middle of the staff. His sword looked exactly like a lance now.

"This is Cerdian. Just because I'm a normal human doesn't mean I don't carry weapons; you'll never know when some monster pops up." IF's face hardened again, "Weapon or not, I'm still going to kill you!" "Now hold on Iffy, you don't need to be so hard on the man~" Vert hugged IF, and with 'hugged' we mean smothered IF. "A-ah, L-lady Vert…" "Now see here Vert, Iffy is mine." And Plutia there too. "No d-do munch, I ca-can'd breief!" "No! Let Iffy go!" Add Compa to that…. "Um, IF? Are you alright there…?"

Nope, IF was being smothered by three pairs of 'pillows' she was pretty much gone by now… The host dematerialized his weapon and dropped his head.

"While IF is getting her piece of marshmallow heaven and hell there let's continue the show, Franzotaku04 is next."

* * *

Enough torturing Noire! Time to torture someone else… Who shall be my next victim…? Oh! I know… Nepgear… The world is ending and the only way to save it is to kill either Uni or Neptune. Who do you choose?

And now for Vert. Could I possible be your little sister for the day? I mean, I have an older sister but she's kinda… Meh. So can I!? Can I!?

* * *

"Finally…" Noire sighed. "Maybe now I finally get some rest…" "You know you just raised a flag here didn't you…?" Noire rolled here eyes.

"You're just asking for more, watch the next submission being something for you again."

"Goodness! Why would you ask me such a question!? …I can't answer that! I couldn't possibly choose between my best friend and my sister!" "Kinda have to agreed with that, it's not the best question to ask here, let's move on…"

Vert smiled apologetic, "I really appreciate the offer, but my eyes are only on Nepgear." The host sighed, "You always talk about Nepgear, no offense but what makes her so great that adore her that much?"

Vert was baffled by that question, "You simply do not understand how great it would be to have a little sister like her, a smart diligent little sister who is always ready for her older sister... Ah, how I long to have someone like that in my eternal life…"

"…I guess I can see what you mean if you point it out like that…, also she was kind of the only one who comforted you after freeing you all for the Gamindustri Graveyard… Everyone would feel some kind of attraction after receiving a warm hug in exchange for the cold embrace of the Graveyard… Moving on, Nep Fanclub Girl."

* * *

YES! YOU 2 ARE VERY DAMN CUTE TOGETHER! XD Well I like Nep very much but Purple Heart is missing here.

So, Nep can transform into Purple Heart and do some puppy cosplay with fluffy ears and a tail owo

I'll send a pudding for Noire to feed her xD …Umm, now I wanna draw that o.o Uni can take her place if she doesn't wanna xDD

* * *

"Uuuuuugh…, whyyyyyyyy…?" Noire groaned into her hands. "Told you so." "…Shut up…" "Come on Noire, it isn't that bad." "Easy to say for you, you don't have to embarrass yourself…" "You worry too much, I mean the fans are already accustomed to us having moments like these."

Noire turned around to Purple Heart now wearing black dog-ears and a large fluffy tail that had a white stripe through the black fur.

"Well, I have the pudding here. Now feed your Purple lover and enjoy." The host snickered. "She is not my lover." With a scowl she swiped the pudding from Acell and sat back in her seat…, with Neptune on top. "Agh! Neptune get off!" "Why? Weren't you supposed to feed me pudding?" "Yes! But there wasn't anything that said that you could sit on my lap!" "Just feed her and get it over with Noire…" Acell rolled his eyes at Noire's display.

"Fine!" Noire opened the pack and fed Neptune in silence. Purple Heart hugged Noire by the neck, pulling her in close. Our Tsundere started blushing furiously but stayed silent. "Well, there you go, I hope you Neptune X Noire shippers are satisfied now, Next up xX UltiAnimeAlex Xx."

* * *

Next, I want you to add the Oracles in the mix, or rather make the Goddesses their personal maids and stuffsss.

* * *

"...Funny that you mention them, 3 guesses who were caught trespassing this morning." 3 panels opened and out of the panels came three seats with the 3 trespassers, the Oracles of Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox.

Kei looked kind of angry, Mina was glaring at Chika meanwhile she sheepishly smiled. "They weren't even doing that bad, that was until someone abandoned to plan for a solo mission…" Kei joined Mina in glaring at Chika.

"I said I was sorry, could you two please stop staring?" "Not possible, our plan was perfectly formulated, it's due to you that we failed." Kei replied harshly.

"Chika here made a mad dash for Vert as soon as she saw her, that was the moment security caught them. Welcome to the show ladies, from today on you three are part of the whole shebang." The host explained.

"I'm sorry but we didn't come here to participate in your show, we came here to rescue the CPU's." The host started laughing, "Ahaha, that's cute," Then his face turned serious. "But nobody is getting out of here." "But we-" "MOVING ON, BLAZINGEDGE IS NEXT."

* * *

Blanc… I just…, I-I need to sit down, how could she be into that answer dangit… Also, can we see what happens when the cast is drunk? I'll send liquor needed. Also, Nepgear have you ever tried making a cyborg or something?

* * *

Mina frowned at the submission, "What is this, you have liquor here? I knew this whole program was nothing but trouble, we have children here for goddess sake!"

"You know I wa-"

"You are subjecting innocent little children to something dangerous like alcohol!"

"But..."

"What is the next thing you are going to do!? Have them ride monsters!?"

"Would you calm down woman!?" Mina jumped a little.

"I know without a doubt that everyone here is probably old enough to drink, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give them that!" The host sighed.

"And you Blaze, are you crazy? We have super powered beings here, do you know what would have happened if they would start a fight? They would have destroyed the studio and probably more!"

Acell shook his head, "Let's just move on, Nepgear?" "Um, no, I have never tried it but I probably will sometime." "Thank you, moving on! The Klade!"

* * *

A space station? Really? Those things don't exactly have engines you know (unless it was that certain one the size of a small moon... but that's not mine to give). Well, if you insist...

*Grumbles something about how difficult it is to move an entire space station not only to different planet but also across an entirely different dimension without making it fall from orbit*

I would send pudding but someone already beat me to it. A question for the Goddesses: Of all the villains you've fought, who is it you disliked the most?

* * *

"You should have thought about that earlier buster! Also, don't forget the load of pudding!" Neptune proclaimed. "Well color me surprised, he is actually gonna give you a space station. Also don't worry about the pudding Klade, the amount of people who send pudding is too damn high anyway."

And now we have meme's, this show has it all, hasn't it?

"Least favorite villain? That's an interesting question." "That damn pervert that always chased my sisters, definitely." Blanc frowned. "Yes, that dirty pervert that like licking stuff, he was so gross!" Ram shuddered.

"Uh-uh, he completely ruined our clothes that one time." Rom angrily pouted, sadly(?) she didn't pull it off too greatly and she ended up looking more adorable than angry. "Ah, yes, 'Sir' CFW Trick." Acell finished with a click of his tongue.

"Glad that bastard is gone..., I bet the rest of the Goddesses would choose for CFW Magic." Acell turned to the girls. "She obviously was cheating the entire time! Save states!? Game shark!? Action Replay!? She could never fight us 4 at the same time and win!" The Purple Goddess rambled.

"Forgetting the entire ramble about cheating, I have to agree with Neptune, that woman was on her own stronger than the four of us combined, and even after collecting the power to face her again she still was quite the nuisance." "A'right, next please."

* * *

G.N. Over-Kite: There is nothing wrong with reading that sort of thing, unless they are a massive pervert. Is Blanc a massive pervert? Nope! So it's fiiiiiiiine~!

All righty, down to business! I wish to make amends with Neptune, and give her some pudding..., that's also a monster. Pudding monster. Is she a bad enough Nep to eat it?!

For the twins, I flubbed my question it seems! I meant to say if you could mimic the other twin, but Blanc works! Question is..., can you pull off some twin-switching shenanigans? Uh, who else didn't get many questions…

Oh! Uni! I hate to be that guy, but since you never seem to forget the Skill, why do you keep Charley Horse around? It's very useful, sure, but since being in HDD is often ideal for such a situation when you use it... That's a lot of broken cameras!

* * *

"At least there is one person who doesn't over react to me reading that." Blanc stared. "If anyone over reacted, it was you Blanc, you forcepalmed me on the heart, roundhouse kicked Vert and barrelrolled Noire and Neptune!"

"You shouldn't have interrupted me." "You shouldn't have been so rude to read while we are busy being live." "You shouldn't touch my stuff, especially my books." "Did you forget who bought the book in the first place?"

Blanc and Acell started a glaring duel.

Acell turned away, pulled out a cup of pudding and threw it to the ground. "Anyway, a wild pudding monster appeared! What will Neptune do?" Just as he finished saying that, the cup started shaking until a Dogoo popped out.

Unlike a normal Dogoo, this was cream coloured with a brown top. Neptune was standing in front of it, looking down on it. "Urh, Neptune?" She pulled a huge spoon out of nowhere... "...Where the hell did you get that...?" "Sst, never question a maidens hammerspace..."

"Ooookaaaay..., but you are not going to eat it..., right...? RIGHT?" "I am." "...What!?"

Everyone chorused and the pudding Dogoo let out a high whine like it was also saying 'what'. Neptune's eyes lit up as she jumped raising the giant spoon, "GET IN MAH BELLY!"

She violently stabbed the spoon into the pudding Dogoo.

(Insert violent eating noises and high pitched whines here... RIP Pudding Dogoo, you were such a cute/tasty monster...)

...

Everyone in the studio was witness to Neptune violating a pudding Dogoo with a giant spoon, I bet that nobody ever thought to encounter, 'violating', 'pudding Dogoo', and 'giant spoon' in one sentence…

...

"...I hope ' _that_ ' answered your question G.N..., Let's move on from that slaughter and go to the next question... Rom, Ram?"

"OH! That's an even better idea! We should totally try that sometime!" "Sounds like fun." "Please don't…" Blanc sighed.

"So Uni, why do you keep that move around?" The host asked. Uni blushed and looked away, "I, uh, came up with that move on a whim…, and it was surprisingly effective…, hehe…" She giggled awkwardly.

"Well, she is right, it is quite effective." Uni smiled a little. "Everyone has to take a moment to regain their composure after a good look at that booty."

"PERVERT!" Acell laughed. "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist that opportunity." Uni was beet red.

"Let's move on to the last three submissions! Yurilover567, you're up!"

* * *

Well, I do have one: When the Goddesses were trapped in the Gamindustri Graveyard for 3 years, wouldn't they need to eat and drink?

Wouldn't they have starved or dehydrated before the 1st year was over? Nep is shown to eat a lot, and they get hungry don't they? Just something that confused the hell out of me.

* * *

"Well CPU's live of Shares, it's their primary source of energy, and as long as they have Shares they will survive, right?"

"Again, a very sharp observation ^.^ The Goddess only eat and drink to satisfy their human half, their deity half overrides their human half and lives of Shares. As long as they have Shares they could survive without food (っ＾▿＾)."

"Thank you Histoire, next up Gigarot."

* * *

So now Neptune and Noire should go on a date, Nepgear and Uni after them. Then they have to report back.

* * *

"Told y-" "SHUT UP!" "And the shipping continues! People really love the Planeptune sisters and the Lastation sisters together."

"See Nowa, even the audience agrees with me, we are like the perfect duo, the heroic protagonist and her trustworthy sidekick!" Neptune was all up in her face again…

"Goodness… A date with Uni…" Nepgear interlocked her fingers and played with them a little. "It's not like I want to go on a date with Nepgear, but someone has to keep her company…"

"I'll put you 4 love birds on dates later, let's continue for now."

Neptune was smiling mischievously, Nepgear was blushing and shying away and the Tsundere sisters crossed their arms and were blushing into different directions.

"On to the last submission of tonight!"

* * *

Shiori Yamikaze: Seems like Blanc is trying to get closer to Vert by indulging in a similar hobby...could this be a sign of things to come? Perhaps Blanc wants to be Vert's little sister? Is this true?(and what does Vert think of the idea of having Blanc as her sister?)

Blanc, you seem to be enthralled by books...but is reading the most important thing to you? If you had the option to get every book ever created (and all future works) across all dimensions would you do so? Even if you had to trade your two sisters to CFW Trick forever? (How would the twins feel about this deal if it happened?)

Neptune, I have a question for you similar to the one I gave Blanc. If you could trade Nepgear to Uni for a lifetime supply of pudding, would you? (What would the CPU Candidates involved think of this trade?)

I will be sending tasty pudding to everyone as well. After Neptune eats her's, reveal that her pudding portion was poisoned (It was not by the way). The only way to cure it is an antidote delivered via a kiss. Sounds like a job for Noire, doesn't it? In the event that Noire refuses (she probably will) you can just give Neptune the "antidote" pudding.

Vert, I will give you this dress. You get to make Acell wear it and be your little "sister" for the rest of the episode. In fact, why don't we invite Peashy over to be your little sister for the day as well? Acell has the right to refuse; on the condition he spends time with Iris Heart.

We know you want to. Looking forward to seeing future chapt- I mean episodes.

* * *

"Hell no! You must be stupid if you think I'm trying to become more like Thunder Tits over there! I DESPISE her, especially those meatbags she carries on the chest!"

"Oh, Blanc, you know very well that breasts are a symbolic of fertility and maturity. qualities of a Goddess. (Boing, boing)"

Blanc turned to look at here, glaring. She tried to keep her temper under control (Boing, boing.)

"She's doing this on purpose…, She's doing this on purpose…"

(Boing, boing, big boing!)

A familiar shadow overtook Blanc's face, her left eye glowed and she ground her teeth.

"I SWEAR she's doing this on purpose!"

"Calm down now Blanc, no need to get so worked up." "HOW? This next question pisses me off even more! Would you give away your own family so that you could get stuff!?"

"This girl has no chill…" Acell whispered to himself.

"I have to agree with Blanc here, I love pudding but I would never trade my coolios baby sister Junior for it!" Neptune emphasized on it by clinging to her sister's arm.

"Aww, Neptune…"

"Alright, I hope everyone isn't sick of pudding yet, cuss her is another round of stuff…"

"Aww, yiss! Gimme!" Neptune was as eager as ever… She took a big scoop again and shoved it into her mouth.

"BTW, that pudding was poisoned and the only cure is a kiss from Noire." "BLARG, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?" Aaand she slumped in her seat.

"Well, Noire it's time to save your lover." "Do you really think that I'm going to kiss her?" "...Nope, but it was worth a shot." Noire looked over to Neptune who quickly closed her right eye which she used to spy on Noire. The ravenette sighed, "I guess I'll humor her a bit…"

She went over to Neptune and lifted her.

…

Was she really going to kiss Neptune?

…

Noire closed in on Neptune…

…

She isn't going to…, right…?

…

Noire and Neptune were blushing simultaneously…

…

Is it really going to happen…?

…

They were so close that they were breathing the same air…

…

They were inches away…

…

(Chu…)

…

Sweet Goddess…

…

Noire and Neptune had reached full lip on lip contact…

…

They relished in the kiss, tasting each others lip, embracing each other they deepened the kiss…

…

Finally, letting go of each other, the panted…

…

"I guess it's hard to deny that I like you a little bit now…" Noire looked the other way. Neptune was agape but quickly smiled, "Don't worry Nowa, I'll make sure to love you for the both of us…" Neptune initiated the second kiss…

…

…

…

…

At least this is what happened in Neptune's mind; in reality Noire dodged the kiss last second and dropped Neptune back in her seat. Noire looked at the camera triumphantly, "HA! Did you guys really think I would kiss Neptune?" She turned to look at Neptune.

The poor girl was glaze eyed, lost in her own daydream…

...

Wow, way to be a dreambreaker there Noire…

...

"...Damn, we were SO close to Hot Yuri Action…," Acell sighed.

"Next question…, wait, what… Oh hell no I'll be wearing a dress. Also, like I said, I can't just have people over! Do you guys really want more guests for the show?" The host spaced out in thought.

"I bet the dress will look fabulous on you." Vert smiled at the Host. "Nononono, I RATHER spend time with Plutia than wearing a dress."

…

At this moment Acell knew, he f'd up…

…

"Ohoho, is that an invitation I hear~"

(Insert a certain Dominatrix Theme here.)

"…Crap…" Acell turned around and saw Iris floating behind him. Her eyes had that dangerous maroon glow to them.

"NONONONONONO, I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" "Really now? I clearly heard you say that you would LOVE to spent some time with me." This is it, he is done for...

"Can I at least finish the episode…?" "Go ahead~" Accepting his fate, he turned around and faced the camera.

"Please like and subscribe to the show, if you do, you will receive a notification as soon as the next episode goes live. Also, one subscription contributes to the 'Keep Acell alive foundation'."

A certain whip rolled around his ankle. "Now that you said you goodbyes, it's time for some fun~"

…

"WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAS TO BE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Iris flew off with Acell to who knows where… We probably won't see them for a while…

Good-bye and see you next time.


	5. Episode 4

I have returned..., I'll explain things at the bottom..., please enjoy the episode for now...

* * *

The studio was dimly lit again…, "… Alright girls, just as we practiced…, is everyone ready?"

"Yeppers!" "Ready." "Let's do this." "Let's get this over with please…" "On the count of 3…, 1…, 2…, 3!"

The lights shot on, "Welcome to the 4th episode of-!" The host spoke,

"HyperDimension Neptunia: The Show!" The guests chorused.

"The turn up grows every episode, today we have 17 submissions! A big thanks to: BlazingEdge, Konami izumi, Makoto Hikari, Shiori Yamikaze, Franzotaku04, Gigarot, raymondtan050, The Klade, Yurilover567, G.N. Over-Kite and xX UltiAnimeAlex Xx!"

"And of course a special thank you to: NONAME, Anonymous0000, Privatemessager, Kite Lanford, Kage Sunaipa, Rookie-writer and .9 for being new submitters!"

The host took a breather here, "The list keeps growing. I'm glad that the show gets so much support; between the previous episode and this one the show received 1.200.000 views! I would like to thank everyone who contributed to this, you guys are awesome!"

"The show is also favourited by 7000 and has a subscription count of 12.000 people! Which are great numbers but still can be increased. So, do you girls have to say something before we start?"

"You shouldn't keep advertising the show like that." The host turned to our main Tsundere, "Maybe not but I would like to see those numbers raise, it shows that people are interested in the show, beside sending submissions. But enough of my ramblings, let's get on to the submissions, we start with NONAME."

* * *

One question for the cast, have you guys ever thought of getting married to a male character or do you guys just love Yuri that much?

* * *

"Wow, we start off with a quite personal question here, but there is a slight problem…, this universe doesn't have a lot of males, and the few it does have, are always evil or jerks… Makes it kinda hard to choose someone, doesn't it? Hmm, how about we hear some preferences in men?"

"OOH, I would like someone who could feed me pudding! And, ohh, he could do all the work… I'll support him of course!" "Will Neptune ever change her lazy was…?"

"W-well, if I really had to choose, I would choose someone who is efficient, a hard worker and who will help me keep Lastation on top."

"I wouldn't mind someone who I can read with and also is good with children."

"Ahh, yes, I would love to have a partner to spend my gaming marathons with."

…

"Well there you have some preferences, now let's move on to the next questions." The host turned back to the big screen. "BlazingEdge is next."

* * *

I'll send you Doctor Mario for those injuries. FYI I'm not crazy I mean you had the stuff to stop the CPUs before so what's the matter?

Plutia, I noticed your SP attack involve some freaky voodoo magic, can you demonstrate and explain how you do that?

Also, Neptune, I'll send you extra special one of a kind godly pudding if you either eat an eggplant or do a week worth of paperwork without complaining (Acell, if she does nether have her shot of a cannon into an eggplant field)

* * *

"No thank you, I don't need an uncertified doctor, I rather that some healing items, beside if I went through with that stuff somebody her in the studio would nag at me. Plus that was a one-time thing; I rather not use it unless it's an emergency." Acell sighed.

"Plutia, could you show how you animate those dolls of you?" "I dunno… They just move when I want to…" "… There has to be some trick behind it?" "Nope, noooo tricks…"

"Well, it wasn't a good idea to ask Plutia such a complicated question in the first place... Anyway, Nept-"

"NOOO! WHY!?" Neptune cried out. "BOTH OPTIONS SUCK!" "Well, if you want that pudding then you need to choose something."

"… Eating an eggplant will most likely kill me but I know that I can't work for an ENTIRE week without complaining…" Sighing Neptune turned to Acell, "I guess I could try working for week… At least I don't need to eat an eggplant… bleeeeeeeh…"

"Fine then, let's move on."

* * *

 **Privatemessager**

Alright, I've decided that it's time for me to have some input.

I have 5 images that I grabbed from Deviantart of the HN cast. Have them react to each picture. (BTW, I didn't make any of these)

Image 1: art/Hyperdimension-Neptunia-QUICK-render-by-r9x-491469506

Image 2: art/Black-Heart-Shimakaze-outfit-473511393

Image 3: art/sannkurihyousi-349876287

Image 4: art/Chika-Hakozaki-Apron-493037686

* * *

"So, for the first time we will be reacting to some fan art, thank you Privatemessager for sending us some links!"

"Let's start with the first picture,"

The large screen transitioned, showing a picture of Compa wearing a pink and white nurse outfit, with detached sleeves/gloves, little hip bag. The outfit was finished with a white nurse cap that had a pick outline and a pink heart and a white 'C' on the front.

"I remember that outfit!" Compa pointed at the screen. "I have it hanging in my room." "Really now? Tell us about that little outfit of yours." Compa smiled, "I made that outfit for myself when I started my nurse study."

"Its so cute! Why do you never wear it?" Neptune questioned her friend, Compa smiled sheepishly, "I grew out of it, it was a few years ago."

"Alright, let's move to the next picture."

This time the screen showed Noire in HDD wearing a white sailor outfit with a sailor collar & striped thigh highs, golden buttons adored each side of the outfit, detached white sleeves/gloves. A really short blue skirt with the black bands of her *ahem* undergarments visible. She also wears a black headdress that looks like bunny ears.

(Insert Noire screeching here)

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE DRAW ME LIKE THAT!?" "Would you calm down Noire, its just fanart, it's not real." "Wouldn't you freak out if someone drew you like that!?" "Not really, it's just a drawing, people make stuff like that all the time." Noire calmed down, before smiling maliciously,

"How would you like it if someone drew you together with Plutia…?"

"Guh!?" Acell was silent after that question. "Uh, uhm…" "Not so fun now is it?" "…Fine…, you got me…, let's just move on…"

Now the screen showed a picture of Neptune in her HDD, holding her… assets out…

The host face palmed, "…No comments…" Acell moved his hand up, holding his forehead. "Does anyone want to comment on this…?"

…

Nobody answered. "Good, let move one to the last picture."

Now the screen showed a picture of Chika wearing a naked apron.

"Agh! Come on!" Acell dropped his head.

Chika started blushing, "You wouldn't actually do that…? Right?" "N-no, of course not!"

"Really now? I bet you would do this in an eye blink if Vert would asked you."

"I would not!" "Sure…" Acell rolled his eyes. "Next."

* * *

 **Makoto Hikari**

What happened to me was that my "sister" tied me on the bed, with bandages, and had some "fun". It wasn't as bad as when my "sister's" older sister found out about our relationship. Yanderes can be unpredictable sometimes... At least I don't have I.H.P.

I'll have to agree with Jeff Wilder on one point.

Histoire, you're the history of Gamindustri. You record everything that happens. If that's the case, don't you record the CPU's "indecent" side? I'm not trying to tick you off or anything, but it's something that came to mind.

(The following is for Nepgear's eyes only, seeing how Planeptune Tower isn't under the watchful eyes of IF, Neptune and Histoire at the moment, I think you're able to unleash you're ingenious plan on it. Once you're finished, why don't you show it to everyone?

With Nepgear, hopefully out of the room,)

Here, an Anti-Human-Form-Crystal. Let's see all the CPUs transformed for an episode. Here's the kicker, their personality don't change. It'll be funny seeing Iris Heart acting like Plutia.

One last question for Plutia, if you can control dolls with your magic, have you tested it on humans or your pe... I mean friends?

If you would excuse me, I have to clear my browser of cookies. I.H.P isn't as bad as P.S.O.T or N.O.D.

Good Luck with the show Acell!

* * *

"Ahahah, you shouldn't underestimate I.H.P, it's no joke… Believe me…, but yeah, Histoire you said you record the history of Gamindustri, that includes everything that happens in the daily lives of people, you once even recalled the exact time Neptune swiped a cup of pudding from IF."

Histoire started blushing thinking back to some occasions the Goddesses DID some indecent things.

"You started blushing, I see, you do have some indecent records stored in that little book of yours."

"Ah!? N-NO! I-I DO NOT POSSESS SUCH RECORDS (*≧∀≦*)!"

"That's a lie and you know it, but I'm not going to question it, anyway, here Nepgear catch." Acell tossed her a small tablet.

"Oh, for me?" The younger purple sister said.

"Makoto send a message that's for your eyes only, dunno what it is but, you can read it."

Nepgear had a closer look at the message on the tablet. She widened her eyes upon seeing the message; the opportunity for her plan was right in front of her.

…

"Can I go to the bathroom?" "Huh? Why mid-show?" "I-I really need to go!" Nepgear emphasized on it by putting her hands on her lap and shifting her legs a little.

"Fine, go if you really need to."

"Thanks!"

[Nepgear left the party.]

"Alright, curtsy of Makoto I got a special little thingy right here." Acell pulled out a light blue crystal in sharp oval form.

"And what is it?" Vert questioned.

"According to Makoto it's an 'Anti-Human-Form-Crystal, good for transforming CPU's without changing their personalities."

The CPU"s widened their eyes.

"You don't plan on actually using it, do you…?" The host simply smiled. "Bye girls!" The crystal started to glowing before giving a blinding flash.

…

…

"Why thank you for that." Green Heart crossed her arms and glared at the host. "Hey,

I'm just doing my job, if you want to be angry on someone, be angry on the viewers."

The host sighed; "At least Iris isn't a sadist now, that's a relief… So Iris have you ever tried controlling people with your magic…?" Acell shivered at the thought of Iris being able to control people.

…

No reply…

…

Everyone turned to Iris, as she was still fast asleep.

…

"Alright then, since she is still sleeping we move to the next submission.

* * *

 **Shiori Yamikaze**

You know... I think Iris Heart and Acell would make a great couple. They get along so well!

It seems like both Blanc, and Neptune made the correct choices regarding the sister trading questions. As a reward for loyalty to your families, Neptune gets more pudding(let's face it, she will always accept free pudding) that Nepgear can feed her(If she wants). Blanc gets to visit the Great Yamikaze library as her reward.

There she will find tons of books to read to the twins(Yes, she has to bring them with her). They can also draw and/or colour on the books if they want.(More or less directed at the twins, since Blanc would rather read the books)

Doesn't have to be in the next episode, but I will be giving a free vacation to a lovely island resort for the participants(and the host) of this show. Would be a perfect setting for future dates between certain CPUs and Candidates.

Now then... for more questions. Neptune, other than Nepgear, which CPU Candidate is your favorite if any? Same question for Noire, and Blanc with their sisters excluded. I would ask Vert, but I think we all know who her favourite is...

Time to ask questions to the non-CPUs. IF, why are you so attached to your phones? Did a certain nurse buy them for you or was the cause of your obsession different? If you could spend an entire day with whatever friend you wanted but had to leave your phones behind...would you? Or would you rather spend a day with your phones and not see another living person the entire day?

Compa, I will be giving you this med kit to use on the danger prone Acell when/if he returns in one or two pieces. Make sure the poor fellow survives his encounter with his soul mate. Now then, I have a question for you. What made you decide to become a nurse? If you don't remember, that is fine.

Noire...you disappoint me. What would you have done if Neptune had actually been poisoned and died in front of you? Imagine the pain you would have caused poor Nepgear...and all of her friends. (I am assuming, of course, that her friends would be upset at the loss of Neptune...)

I think I can understand the reason you are teased about your lack of friends now. I have another question for you regarding your cosplay hobby. If you had a friend cosplay with you, would you be less embarrassed about it or would it not change anything? Before I forget, I think it is time to change your cosplay outfit. You will now be cosplaying Neptune.

Since Plutia has been here a while now, yet she hasn't received many questions, I will ask her a few. Of the Hyperdimension CPUs, which is the one you enjoy spending the most time with? What about the Candidates?

How many Neptune dolls has Noire asked for? Do you have any hobbies other than napping? (After Plutia has answered the questions, present her with this very fluffy pillow and let her take a nice long nap.)

My last question is directed to the CPU Candidates, since I haven't been asking them enough questions. Who is your favourite Candidate other than yourself? (If you really want, you can choose them all)

* * *

"NOOOO! NO! GODDESS PLEASE NO!" Acell yelled at the camera, "We do NOT match up! She is a SADIST! I'm NOT a masochist, do you think I enjoy being whipped!? You guys set me up for that stuff!" Acell took a deep breath.

"Anyway, we sent the pudding to Planeptune Basilicom, they can deep with the pudding… Could people stop sending pudding, how many times did people send pudding…?"

"So, what is that library about…?" The host turned around to Blanc, her expression was emotionless but her eyes were shining in interested.

"I bet it's a library where you can literally spend an eternity reading. Maybe based of another library; The 'Great Gubal Library'?" Acell cleared his throat and started speaking in a low voice. "Built by the learned men and women of Sharlayan, the Great Gubal

Library is the grandest repository of knowledge in all of Eorzea. Lining its towering shelves are tomes beyond count, gathered from the farthest reaches of the realm."

(Eye shining intensifies)

"Yes, yes, I'll figure out how to get you there later…, you do have to bring your sisters tho."

Blanc cursed under her breath.

"Anyway, thank you for the tickets, now that I think about it, that would be the perfect setting! So, next episode we will be filming from the beach! Look forward to that!"

"Why choose? We are all friends here, were are all each others favorites and we don't need to choose!" Acell looked at the other CPU's and Candidates, the rest of the nodded in agreement with Neptune.

"Moving on to the next question, IF?"

"No, Compa didn't buy them for me, they are special for me because I need them for gathering information." "And would you spend a with or without a phone?" "I-I could go a day without my phone…" Acell narrowed his eyes. "I don't know if I should belief that, but you get the benefit of the doubt, also, I'm not danger prone, you guys set me up for this stuff. Aaaaand Iris is NOT my soul mate…"

"Don't worry Ce-Ce, I'll patch you up if you get hurt!" "Yeah…, thanks… So why did you become a nurse?"

"Became a nurse because I wanted to help lotsa people when they get hurt." 'Except you sometimes hurt people instead of helping them…' Acell thought.

"So, Noire?" Noire scoffed. "Neptune wouldn't die, Acell wouldn't feed Neptune poisoned pudding, don't try to guild trip me. And I have plenty of friends!"

"Name a few."

"W-wha?"

"Name. a. Few."

"Uh, uh, ah." Noire started looking into different directions.

"See, 0 friends, Shiori was right."

"N-no!"

"Just answer the next question."

"Hmph, I guess I wouldn't mind having someone to cosplay with… And no, I'm not going to cosplay as Neptune."

"That's what you think."

"Don't you dare!"

"Buh-bye!"

Noire jumped out of her seat before the seat could sink into the stage.

"Ha! So what are you going to do now!?"

"This." Acell clicked his fingers and another panel opened under Noire.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"

Aaaaaand she fell through it.

"So, before Noire gets back, Plutia will answer some questions for the audience."

"Bleeeeeeeeeeh… Do I haaaaaaave tooooooooo…?" "Yes, please." "Buuut, theeeeere aaaare sooooo manyyyy…" "Just do it." Acell waved his hand dismissively. "…Fiiiiiiine…"

"I enjoy time with eeeeeveryone, Nooooire, Blaaaaanny, Veeeeeert, Peeeeeeashy, Hiiiiiisty, Iiiiiiffy and Coooompa… The sisters here are sooooo cuuuuute~ I wanna have a little sister on my ooooown…"

Plutia raised her right index finger to her mouth, "Noooooire asked me foooor sooooo many that I lost count…" "We heard it from the source people, it's confirmed, last question please."

"I really enjoy making dooooolls…" "So, now you can take a nap, Shoiri was so nice to provide you with a big fluffy pillow for answering the questions."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay…!"

A panel next to Plutia opened and a light blue pillow shot out off it. And before it could hit the ground, Plutia caught it out of the air.

"Gooooodnight everyone…!"

Plutia sat the pillow down on the armrest and lied down on it.

"I guess we can move on to the next submission then."

Out of the panel where Noire's seat was came, you guessed it, Noire dressed in Neptune's jersey dress combination, complete with the d-pads for holding her pigtails together.

"I HATE you SO MUCH." "No, you don't Noire." Acell smiled at her.

"On to the next submission!"

* * *

 **The Klade**

Acell? Acell? ACEELLL!

Who am I kidding? Of course you're alive. Hmm... Since those are the two villains the guests hate the most... (Pulls out a pencil) How about a Magic Trick? *Ba dum tsss*

Seriously, I want the opinions of some villains on the protagonists.

* * *

…

Blank stares…

…

"A M*tal G*ar reverence." The host shook his head. "Anyway, what do you expect me to do? Call some villains and ask them?

Suddenly the screen transitioned and a few pictures of villains appeared; Underling, Anonydeath and Rei Ryghts.

Acell looked at the screen, "Wow, hold up, we can actually call some of them? Welp, let us call some villains then. Let's go down the list, starting with Underling."

-Telephone noises, you know what we mean-

"Who the hell is this and how did you get this number?"

"This is Acell, presenter of Gamindustri's newest program!"

"…"

"…Doesn't that ring a bell?"

"Newest… Program… Oh! You mean that one with all those CPU broads and those embarrassing questions!"

"Uhm, yes…?"

Maniacal laughter could heard on the other side of the line.

"Ahahaha! You have me in stitches with this shit!"

"Umh, yeah bu-"

"Seriously! If it wasn't for that program of yours, I would have never found out that pigtails there likes dress up as stupid anime characters!"

"Umn, Linda plea-"

"Or that the temperamental Shorty reads yoai!"

"Linda plea-"

"O-or t-that the g-guild agent becomes a total baby without her phones!"

After that Linda couldn't talk anymore, she was laughing so hard that she occasionally had to gasp for air, Acell was face palming and three particularly individuals were quite pissed of…

It took Linda a few moments to calm down and regain her composure.

"Yo, dude, please keep sending this out, it's so much fun this after a long-ass day!" After that she hang up…

Acell just didn't respond… "Let's just move on… I'm almost afraid to call Anonydeath…"

"Oh, there is no need to call me honey, I'm already here~"

Everyone turned to the big screen that distorted for a second before showing a live feed of Anonydeath.

"Oh, well, never mind then." "If heard of you from my other self, that you always stalk!"

"Oh, but I don't stalk sweetie, I simply admire you… very hard~ Simply when I heard about this dimension' version of you, I HAD to watch this show, ahh, it's just like when I was captured~"

…

"What does he mean?" Noire looked at Acell, "Do you really want to know…?" His tired tone didn't spell anything good…

"...Maybe..."

"…Fine, but I warned you… So, he was basically captured in the Ultra Dimension and guarded by Black Heart clones, don't ask, and for some reason no matter how much he groped them, they would not respond to him. In other words, he could touch them as much as he would and they wouldn't do anything about it…"

Now Noire had that shadow that concealed the upper half of her face…

"Ah, yes, I remember that, it was such a joyous moment~ Oh, how I loved for that moment to never end~"

…

"…Where do I find that bastard…" "Huh!?" Noire had a VERY treating aura around her…

"I'LL KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE PLAY WITH MY FORM EVEN IF IT WAS A CLONE!?"

"Would you calm down!? He lives in another dimension, besides Anonydeath is a master in data collecting/hacking, He could easily track you, even if you found his base, he could be gone before you even put a step into it!"

Noire growled real aggressive here.

"That's right sweetie, you would never find me~ I could be everywhere and nowhere~"

Insert even more aggressive growling here.

"Now Anonydeath, I would like to continue my show, can I?" "Ah, of course, it was so much fun to talk to the other Noire, it gives me SUCH a warm feeling inside whenever she yells at me, now buh-bye then~"

…

"…Should we even call Rei…? I'm not in the mood for more shenanigans… Let's just do it…."

-More phone noises-

"Hello?"

"Ah, yes, good afternoon Miss Rei."

"…Who is this…?"

"My name is Acell, presenter of Gamindustri's newest show."

"Oh, I remember now, so why exactly are you calling me?" "Well, one of the viewers wanted your opinion on the guests here in the studio." "E-eh!? You want MY opinion!?"

"Yes, please." "B-but aren't there other people you could ask!?" "Nope." "I-I think the

CPU's are all very lovely woman!" Rei was pretty much rapping, how fast she spoke.

"Uhm, that's not a very descriptive…"

"G-Good day sir!"

"Wait!"

…

Aaaaand she is gone.

"…I guess she still a little scared of the CPU's… What's next…?"

* * *

 **G.N. Over-Kite**

A poem for the moment,

a show to enjoy for all.

As Acell asks them questions,

they wish for him to fall.

My own curiosity peaked;

I have my own to ask.

They want to leave so badly,

but not before this small task...

Noire, is being on the show that bad? The viewers ALL want to play to your interests, which are quite publicly known, who are you kidding by this point? Let's see..., there's working, Neptune, cosplay, Neptune, being Tsundere, Neptune... Am I forgetting anything? :) Yes, I ship the NepxNowa, what of it?

Plutia..., if you wanted to get shipped with somebody, who would it beeee? So adorable~.

I..., uh, haven't much to say towards the other Oracles, who decided to join the show, but... Congrats on being playable...? How's it feel?

There we go, all done for now. Keep it up, host dude!

* * *

"Thank you for that poem Shakespeare, I appreciate the afford." Acell smiled. "And Noire is exaggerating when she says that she dislikes the show."

"No, I'm not, it's really annoying when people pester me about my interests. And they do not include Neptune just so you know!" "Lies, you have a Neptune plushie, that must mean something."

"I told you already that it was a gift from Plutia, refusing it would have been rude!"

"Uhu…" The host sarcastically responded. Noire frowned. "You don't belief me do you?"

"Nope, I bet you have a lot more Neptune related stuff somewhere in your room."

"I do NOT!" Acell rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't, let's get to the next question before this becomes an episode long discussion."

"Shipped…? But I can waaaaalk… I don't need to go in a booooox… Sitting with someone else in a box would only make it more uuuuuuuncomfoooortable…!"

…

"I-I don't think G.N. meant shipping as in sending you in a box to somewhere… just, just forget it… what's next…? Oh, yeah, G.N. congratulated the Oracles on being playable in the games."

"Well, we didn't come here to participate in the show, here kidnapped us." "No, I did not, you 3 were the offenders, and you came on my property without permission. Now you have to deal with the repercussions of your actions."

Mina signed and looked at the camera, "At least it's to see us Oracles getting recognition for our rolls." The other Oracles nodded to Mina's words.

"Well, thanks G.N., as long as people are still interested in the show, I'll keep 'er goin!"

* * *

 **xX UltiAnimeAlex Xx**

Soooooo Kei I have a question by many people that doesn't know you, are you a boy or a

girl? Cuz you certainly look deceiving XD *laughs so hard*

Sofia: ...you're going home with me kiddo *drags UltiAlex by the ear*

OWWWWW! DAMMIT!

* * *

"…Welp, nice to see professor Oak watches the show." The host turned around. "Let's get to the question…"

Kei signed upon looking at the question. "Don't let my lack of a chest and my deeper than average voice mislead you, I can assure you that I'm indeed a woman."

"Blunt and straight to the point, as expected of Kei. This is also the second time one of the submitters gets abducted by a female… Meh, I sure he be alright, at least this time the female had some sort of cloth with her… Moving on…"

* * *

 **Gigarot**

Question for Iris Heart. What exactly did you do to the Noire in your dimension before she went to complain to Lowee? I'm curious.

* * *

"Mmmm~ I could tell you but could you handle it without overheating in embarrassment~?" "Iris, no please, we are trying to keep things family friendly here, I don't know what you were going to say, but I know it isn't something underage people should hear…"

"Mhm, ohh~ Why do you always try to ruin my fun~?" "It's rather that I don't want people to be mind scared by the stuff you do…" "Well then, I just tell you and your reaction will show everyone what happened there~" "Wait no-!" Iris pulled Acell over and whispered into his ear.

By the time Iris was done, Acell was sweating profusely, "Oh boy… that's… that was… wow… that's was definitely R18… We can't have that on the show…" Acell held his head and breath out, "Let's move on…

* * *

 **Rookie-writer**

Just one question. How did the oracles become the oracles in the first place?

* * *

"Excellent question," The host looked at the camera. "Histoire was the one of the guardians of the 4 CPU's, I guess she went with the CPU who needed the most guidance."

"How rude! I'm not that bad! …, Am I…?"

Almost everyone looked away from Neptune, whistling innocently.

"Kyuuuuuu…" Neptune looked genuinely depressed here.

"Don't worry Nep-Nep I still think you are the bestest CPU's!" "Yeaah, Neppy is the best…!" The two girls hugged Neptune.

"Thank you gals, you two are the bestest too!" Neptune hugged them back.

…

"Anyone else care to tell their story?" Acell looked at the CPU's.

"Blanc?"

"I just needed someone who could handle the twins, after they chased away the hundred other after just one hour, Mina was the only one who could survive them for a day, I gave her the position without a second doubt. It also helps that she is a graduate in spell casting, that way she also can teach the twins to control their magic."

"Noire?"

"Well, it the other CPU's had Oracles, it would weird with me being the odd one out. Kei was the most competent in my eyes so I gave her the job."

Acell narrowed his eyes and turned to Uni, "Without someone to take some of her workload, Noire would literally lock herself in her office and work for hours on end."

"UNI!?"

"You shouldn't lie on Interdimensional TV Sis, it's bad for our reputation."

"...Being know as a workaholic isn't exactly the best reputation either..." Noire sighed.

"Vert?"

"Chika was the first to apply for the job as soon as the appliance went up, some say it's weird but I like to say it was dedication." Vert smiled sheepishly, closing her eyes.

"Despite her childish antics sometimes she is quite capable of exercising her job." Chika smiled brightly, she did get complimented by her idol after all.

"Alright, thank you for sharing your stories," The host took over, "Let's move on to the next submission."

* * *

 **Konami izumi**

Noire switch! Go yandere for the entire episode!

It is a request so you have an excuse to express yourself better and love Neptune with ALL you have! XD

/

"Wha-Wha-What?! I'm not going Yandere, AND I DON'T LOVE NEPTUNE!" The Tsundere (rather loudly) retorted.

"Oh come now Nowa, don't deny it! We ALL know I have a special place in your heart!" Said Nep.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." Noire said with as much cold fury as she could possibly fit in 4 words. "I don't love you!"

"Suuuuure you don't." Acell doubted. "If you weren't so Tsundere, you would throw yourself into Neptune's arms.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" "Doesn't mean I can give my opinion." "You're only making matters worse with those stupid opinions!"

"The next entry is from caskey.9"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Noire please, think of our eardrums." Histoire groaned. Noire blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry..." She said with a pout before glaring at the host.

* * *

Don't say my real name but this is from 'Buran' (to the cast) would you all fight Soul of

Sectonia from Kirby: Triple Deluxe? And would you like to experience being pancaked?

(To Blanc) can I read with you on your free time? *blushes*

* * *

The guests all turned to Acell.

"How am I going to explain that... The Soul of Sectonia resemble an enormous orchid; After defeating her original form, Queen Sectonia; She is a large queen wasp-like creature, who wields two magic sceptres. Her petals are now periwinkle in color with various ornate spotted markings and faint remnants of her original orange colour, and have ragged edges that make Sectonia combined with the markings, each of the petals also looks vaguely like a ghost.

Sectonia's wings are now yellow and more jagged than the original flower's wings, Sectonia's former cloak edge is now striped with dark purple and indigo, and the stem that supports the monstrosity is now mostly a bluish purple, with only the base of the stalk graduating back to a more lively green."

Acell took a moment to breath, "A lot of bosses in the Kirby franchise 'die' and return in a 'soul' form."

"We would protect Gamindustri from any threat, no matter how big or small." Said Vert confidently, "As Goddesses it's our duty to protect our world against any threat."

Then the guests turned back to Acell again. "'Pancaking' someone means knocking someone of their feet, causing them to fall on their back and lay on them to add insult to injury."

"Hey, as long as it doesn't hurt, I would love that! The cartoons make it look so cool!" Said Nep with enthusiasm.

Acell rolled his eyes, "It's all fun and games in cartoons but this is real life, it actually hurts here, you know. A great example would be Noire, how many times did Neptune squash her?"

Noire huffed angrily, she wasn't going to grace him with a response.

"Anyway, the submitter wanted me to revere to him as 'Buran' since he wanted to stay anonymous, but he asked if he could read together with you."

"... I don't know, I rather don't have random people in my library, but if he promises to keep quiet I guess I could him a chance."Blanc said.

"I hope you're happy 'Buran', cuss you just got an audience with a Goddess. Next question. This is from Franzotaku04

* * *

 **Franzotaku04**

Awwww... There goes my chance at experiencing sibling love ;-;... Oh well! It seems that my question for Nepgear was too hardcore *holds chin in thought* Very well! Nepgear, you will still be my torture subject. You shall be accompanied by a certain sadistic CPU.

Inspired by the suggestions of playing the pocky game, you two will be playing it together! That being said, any preferred flavors? If Madam Goddess is not able to play for some random reason, then Ver-Ver can take her place!

Moving on...

Uni... Ooni?...Yuni? Why can't I think of a nickname?! Just you wait; I will find a good nickname for you. But first, I have a question. How come the only men you seem to

attract are robots?

You seemed to have... Something going on with Brave and I've heard about another robot that you have some kind of relationship with in V2. Any explanation?

Now please excuse me, I must go and ask a bunch of people what a good nickname for the name Uni would be...

* * *

"O-Oh goodness..." Nepgear stuttered as Iris held up some pocky.

"Come on Neppy Jr...you know you want toooo~"

"P-Please no." Nepgear squeaked, hiding behind Uni for cover. She's...being a bit over dramatic about this isn't she?

"Excuse me but I can't allow you to kiss my precious little sister." Iris turned around to Vert glaring at her. "And you are going to stop me? Hmmmm~" "I'll defend Nepgear from everyone, even you."

Vert, you don't know what you are getting yourself into...

...

"Ok, me and Brave didn't have a "thing" going on, and I don't know how that would work anyway." Uni answered with Nepgear still cowering behind her. "Brave wasn't exactly evil, he just fought for the wrong side. He wanted what was best for Gamindustri and I respected that about him."

"Brave wanted to do the right thing but used the wrong methods." Acell nodded. "He will be remembers as one of the more likeable villains."

"The reason you can't give Uni a nickname is probably because her name is so short, you can't make unless you add letters to it."

"Not like I would expect a nickname from a random person." Uni huffed.

"Well, let's move on, Next up (name)."

* * *

 **raymondtan050**

You said that 12 people are enough for the show, I partly agree since some of the characters are getting fewer questions compared to the others.

Well then question time!

Since Blanc is so antagonistic towards Vert's plot, how about having Gust give her a medicine that will increase her size?

Sorry Acell, you asked for it and I am going to fulfil your request as I see it, hence a date for Iris Heart and Acell! (snickers)

Just asking for curiosity's sake, how many games have Vert ever played? How many books have Blanc read? How many costumes have Noire cosplayed in before? What is the amount of puddings has Neptune devoured?

And Acell, I will be sending you Nep Bulls and life fragments, so try to stay alive for the rest of the show, all right?

* * *

"That isn't needed! Here at Lost Pause, we believe in ALL sizes! Well-endowed without a doubt and flat is justice!"

…

"Whoops..., this isn't Neptube..., anyway, Blanc is fine how she is, she would unnecessary lose her cute looks."

"W-what are you saying!?" Blanc yelled, blushing in the process.

"That everyone is just fine how they are, no need for changes." He stated matter-of-factly holding up his index finger.

"Now, excuse me while I will scream my lungs out, *ahem*" Dramatically grabbing his head, Acell dropped to his knees, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MEEEEEE!?" Everyone stared at Acell, sweatdropping at his overdramatically reaction.

...

Some minutes later...

...

Acell finally calmed down, "I'm sorry about that everyone, j-just needed to get that out of my system... moving on to the questions..."

"I have a huge backlog of games since all my time goes to 4 Goddesses Online..., sadly I haven't played that many games..."

"I have an entire library of books for myself, I've never kept count of how many books I've finished." Blanc said closing her eyes.

"T-that's not something you should be concerned about!" Noire huffed. "I bet she has a walk-in closet full of costumes." "N-NO!" "Liar, the stutter made it clear that you are lying to us." "Grrrr..."

Acell looked at the last question, "Is that last on even answerable...? Who knows how many pudding Neptune has consumed... Histoire...?"

The fairy tome shook her head, "Sadly, that is a question even I can't answer..."

...

"Uhm..., let's just move on than..." Acell sighed.

"Maybe I would stay alive for longer if people like you wouldn't send me to my death like that... *sigh* still thanks for the items..."

* * *

 **Kage Sunaipa**

If your still alive but injured...here have some healing items before continuing…

For everyone who uses a gun, who do you think is the best marks...woman in your group? In case you can't choose...pick a target; a) Neptune or b) Host

For the Oracles, how is the Shares of each nation after the Host started the show?

Also, here have some special bracelets that you all have to wear the whole episode (they are...safety measures in case they don't want to answer a question, it will reveal an embarrassing moment of the wearer!)

And lastly, Plutia/Iris Heart...so what was your longest...'lesson' on anyone of the guests?

* * *

"I'm still alive and well, thanks for the items. They will help a lot." The host sweatdropped, "Anyway who here uses a gun." Acell asked rhetorical, everyone knows there is only one markswoman here. All the gazes turned to Uni who smiled proudly.

Histoire looked up to the ceiling in thought, "Hmm, I do feel a change in total…, especially in Planeptune... (-_-ゞ)"

"Let me help ya all." The host clicked his fingers, the large screen transitioned and showed the World's Share Total.

* * *

Planeptune 5% - 20%

Lastation 50% - 30%

Lowee 30% - 25%

Leanbox 15% - 25%

* * *

"The number on the left shows what the total was before the start of the show, and right is the actual total right now. The shares kinda evened out…"

"AAAAAH!? DID LASTATION'S SHARES SERIOUSLY DROP WITH 20%!?"

"I wouldn't say it 'dropped' more like spread out to the other nations..." "YOU SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU DIDN'T KEEP ME FROM DOING MY WORK, IT WOULDN'T HAVE DROPPED SO HARD!"

"Would you calm down? With how much of a workaholic you are, you have those Shares back within a few days!"

Noire couldn't argue with that, "Hmpf." Scoffing she stopped her arguing.

"Besides, it isn't like Lastation is going to explode from it. Anyway, here are new bracelets for everyone to wear." Crystal blue bracelets came out of the armrests, and attached themselves to the wrists of the guests.

"Aaaand what are these doohickeys for?" Neptune and the rest were expecting the bracelets. "...They are little presents..."

(Jiiiiiiiiiiii-)

"I'm serious, there is nothing wrong about them. Anyway..., Iris...?"

"Mhmmm, the longest lesson you say... Nobody here has been fortunate enough, except my little host here~"

"I still have nightmares..." Acell whispered, holding his forehead.

"Did you say something~" Iris her voice was laced with sweetness, but it was obvious there was more behind that...

"Why don't we just move on to the next question! Next please!"

* * *

 **Kite Lanford**

Oh dear... this show is getting a bit out of control honestly...

Something I always wanted to do once Plutia and Acell come back from... whatever the heck?

There's a care package with sets of Dark Knight Armor from the Goblin's little Primal attempt, you think you can go though that and try to get Rom in that thing, just to see how she'd do moving in that stuff...

P.S. I also launched a mentor to help Rom out a bit with that class change all Angry Birds-like... his name is Alternis Dim and he should land at any moment.

* * *

"You have NO idea..., don't worry, I back, still alive, I probably lost a good number of brain cells but I'm still ok."

"All right let's see, the Dark Knight class..."

A supreme powerhouse revolving around darkness, the Dark Knight's best defence is an overwhelming offensive coupled with natural bulk. The realms of demons and darkness are at the fingertips of this class, providing a wide range of attack skills, and the user only grows stronger as they step closer to the doors of death.

Swords and katana's are the Dark Knight's weapons of choice, while a decent HP pool and high defensive affinities make them difficult to kill.

Skills that cost a percentage of max health to cast confer a higher risk than usual, but once they reach their fullest potential Dark Knights are almost unmatched.

Fitting for a class of shadows, the Dark Knight is appropriately coated in layers of heavy black armour over a black jumpsuit, a full helm covering the entire face, and yellow accents dotting certain armour pieces.

...

"No way in hell I'll let my sister wear something dangerous like that." Blanc glared at the screen.

"The power of that class solely rests in physical attacks, both E-Rank in Rods and Staves... Rom solely uses magic, would that even work out together...?"

"We will never know." Blanc held her hammer above the black box containing the armour. "WAIT, NONON-!"

*SMASH*

"...You know, we could have used it for someone else or send it back..., it's quite rude to destroy other people their property..."

"I don't care, they can do everything they want but if they want to mess with my sisters

they have to go through me AND my hammer."

"...Anyway, didn't submission said something about a ment-"

Cue a large black flame smashing through the ceiling and smashing onto the stage.

"...I guess I have my answer... He didn't have to smash through the roof tho..."

"Excuse my intrusion, I did not mean to harm your property." Out of the dying flames stepped a figure clad in black armour.

"...You must be Alternis Dim..."

"Indeed I am. I was send here to teach the arts of the Dark Knight."

"Well, there is a change in plans. We aren't doing that anymore."

Alternis blinked(?) in confusion.

"Could you explain me why the change of heart?"

"Well the big sister of the one you were supposed to teach didn't want her little sister to be taught how to use the Dark Arts of the Dark Knight..."

"And can I speak with this aforementioned 'big sister'."

"Right behind you..." Alternis turned around and looked down at the source of the voice.

Then he turned back to Acell, "SHE is the 'big sister'...?" Acell nodded, Blanc frowned.

"...Ahahahah, that is on good joke if I ever heard on, now, please tell me who the true sister is."

"Like I said, Blanc is the sister I was talking about." Alternis turned around again, took a good look at Blanc and then turned around to look at Acell again.

"...Are you trying to make me believe that this little girl here is a 'big sister', I expected someone of a bigger size."

"You might not know this but, you are badmouthing a Goddess..."

"And now you are trying to make me believe someone of her statue is a Goddess," Now that familiar shadow crept over Blanc's face...

"I would quite appreciate it if you would stop jesting around and show me someone who is truly befitting of the title Goddess."

Acell facepalmed here, Alternis is pretty much screwed...

"...Why don't you turn around and find out why they call me a Goddess..."

"Hmm?" The knight turned around and faced the now transformed Blanc.

"So, you truly are a goddess...?" "INDEED I AM ASSHOLE, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WAIT!"

White Heart swung her hammer hitting Alternis, dragging him through the air before launching his through the wall at the other side of the studio...

…

"Welp..., he's gone..." The host sweatdropped at the sight of the hole in the wall.

"That should teach him..." White Heart said with a malicious low voice.

"…Let's move on..., before she destroys more stuff..."

* * *

 **Anonymous0000**

Please do not forget about the dates between Planeptune and Lastation's CPUs.

Blanc, from all of your written books, please choose the one that you think is the best and read a part of it.

Histoire, what is the use of shares can you please explain as I am a newcomer to this franchise.

To the cast, where do you keep your weapons when you are not in combat?

* * *

"I'm sorry Anon, but we gonna move that to next episode. I mean, the beach would be perfect, sadly I have a date with Iris... Someone...halp..." Acell wimpered that last part of course...

"So, Blanc, what's your favorite book?" "That's a hard question..." She frowned in thought, "I've read so many it's hard to pick a favorite..."

"Could you at least tell us something about a book then...?"

"Well..., there has been a book that was recently released that I wanted to read... It caused quite the uproar..."

"What's the name of the book?" "...I...belief the name was...50 shades of black...?"

…

Silence

…

"Aaaaand we're moving on!" "But I wasn't-" "Nope, Blanc we are moving on!" "But-" "Histoire! It's your turn!"

With a sigh Histoire started explaining, "Shares are the beliefs of people. If more people believe in you your Shares energy grows stronger. The Share energy is stored into a 'Share Crystal' and it's used to power the CPU and their nation (＾▽＾)."

"Thank you for the explanation Histoire, moving on to the next question, where do those weapons of you girls go?"

They all turned to each other, nodded and turned back to the camera. "Hammer space." All of them said simultaneously.

…

"Wha? That doesn't even make sense!" "Never question a girls hammer space!" The purple protagonist yelled, "Especially Blanc's...," With a wave of his hand the host decided to move to the next question. "Next please, so that I can end the episode."

* * *

 **Yurilover567**

Question for all: Do you read fan fiction? If so, what's your favourite type? That makes me wonder, did any of them happen to stumble upon MY stories? Oh god that would be so embarrassing...

BTW, Plutia is the best Goddess.

* * *

Everyone directed their gaze to Blanc. "Yes, I do read them, and I like action/Romance the most." The Goddess spoke in her usual stoic voice. "A simple answer, I approve. Anyway, lucky for you Yuri, we will be looking at one of your stories." Acell had a wide grin on his face, "I bet Vert will like it the most."

"Moi? Buy why exactly?" The Green CPU questioned. "You'll see, it wouldn't be nice to spoil the surprise. Anyway, let's go to one of the first scenes of the fanfic!"

* * *

Let it never be said that Vert was one to complain. The goddess had almost nothing to complain about. She had endless and endless amounts of games to play, shares were much higher than she expected them to be, 4 Goddesses Online just got updated. How could she not be happy?

Unfortunately, despite all the wonderful things that life has given her, there was still one teensy weensy little itty bitty thing that Vert always wanted, but had sadly never been given to her.

And that little thing was a little sister (hah, puns)

* * *

Vert was almost in shock, "T-this is a story about me finally getting a sister!?" "Yes it is, the CPU of Leanbox is finally getting a sister." And insert Vert letting out an uncharacteristic squeal. "Whatdoesshelookike!? Issheastallasme!? Willshebesodifferandthatyoucan'tevencallusesister!? At this point everyone sweatdropped at Vert's behaviour… "Let's just move on..."

* * *

For as long as time itself, Vert had always been mopey about the fact that her fellow CPU's got such ADORABLE little sister's, and she was left with no one. It didn't hit her hard until recently, when they had been captured by the ACIS (I think that's how it goes...) and..

"Wait, you mean you don't know the name of the very people who captured us?!" Vert chastised the author, completely disregarding the 4th wall.

Hey, I just got into this franchise! Give me a break will ya?

Vert just crossed her arms, clearly not happy with the authors supposed lack of knowledge on their franchise. But I've been doing my best here! It's bad enough that I have Neptune riding my tail about her not being the main character!

"Seriously, first a made up character, then Noire's little sister, and now VERT?! When am I gonna get the spotlight?!" Neptune whined.

Silence women! You're not in this scene!

Neptune grumbled and walked away, sourly waiting for her turn from behind the scenes.

* * *

"Wow rude! Look at how that guy just shrugs me off!" Neptune yelled. "Well, to be fair, you're kinda an attention hog. The series also has other people who deserve some attention." Neptune was about to reply but decided to say nothing, while crossing her arms with a pout.

"Anyway, you probably know this by now, but the names of the yellow pedo, destructive black and fearless pink are CFW Trick, CFW Judge and CFW Magic respectively." Acell stated matter-of-factly.

* * *

Anyway, back to the story...

When Vert was freed of her 3 year imprisonment in the Gamindustri Graveyard, the realization that she didn't have a sister who had been worried sick about her hit her like a battering ram. Sure she had Chika, but she was only human...

Nepgear had been (sometimes unwillingly) a temporary solution to this problem. She certainly made Vert happy, but this kind of thing was more of Vert having quote -unquote "romantic interest's" towards Nepgear, so to Vert it didn't really count.

Vert sighed dramatically, then plopped down on her couch. She COULD play on her favorite MMO's and get in some grinding, but she didn't even feel like doing that, or anything at all, for that matter.

Just when she considered crashing on the couch, she heard the voice of an oh-so familiar Oracle from Planeptune.

"Vert? Can I talk to you for a second?" The tiny fairy asked.

"Histoire? Why are you calling me at THIS hour?" It was the middle of the night, which explained Vert's need to sleep on the couch (even though it was one of the 2 things that gave her back pains. The other thing does not need to be mentioned here...)

"Just meet me in the center of your Basilicom, there's someone I'd like you to meet." The Oracle "hung up" on Vert (there was a beep and everything), leaving the goddess confused.

* * *

"I take offence to that. ' she was only human'? What are you trying to say!?" The Green Oracle wasn't happy with that. "Don't worry Chika, even are still a human, that doesn't change any feelings." Vert calmly stated. Chika made a little grumble before calming down again.

* * *

Someone...wanted to meet her? Who? Maybe Neptune found another girl? No, if that were the case, Neptune would've showed her herself.

Well, no point in prolonging this. Vert exited her room and proceeded to the center of her Basilicom.

Vert didn't know what to expect when she entered the base of the Basilicom. Histoire was very lacking in information, and Vert didn't like surprises (unless she was the one doing it, most often with Neptune)

The last thing she expected though, was a little girl sitting just a few feet in front of her. If anything, she looked like a kid version of Vert. Same blonde hair, same blue eyes (blue eyes that were currently looking at her in the most adorable way possible). She was wearing a green pajama like outfit with sleeves that were much to big, and ended covering her hands as a result. She didn't seem to be wearing pants, and was barefoot on top of that. The girl didn't look like she knew where she was, and was looking at Vert with a confused, and a little fearful, glint in her eyes. She couldn't have been older than 5.

"Ah, there you are Vert" Histoire had blissfully entered the scene, seemingly unaware of the shocked and downright confused face Vert was giving the Oracle (that, or she was just ignoring her. It was most likely the latter)

Immediately, the little girl got up and hid behind Histoire (which was hard to do, considering how small she was. Not to mention she was on a floating book)

"Um, Histoire, would you mind explaining...this?" Vert gestured towards the little girl, who shyly looked away in response.

"Certainly. You know how your shares have risen quite higher than normal, correct?"

"Yesss..?" Vert was lost on the whole thing. What did her shares have to do with this little

girl?

"Well, as a result of the inflation in your shares, a new goddess was born. This goddess, happens to be the little girl standing behind me..."

Vert's eyes widened. A new goddess? Born from shares? CAN THAT EVEN HAPPEN?!

Clearly that was the case. The little girl didn't look like she was going to leave Histoire's side, but maybe she was just scared? It would make sense, she was just born after all...

But that wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was what Histoire said next.

"...and your new little sister"

"..." The CPU went silent.

* * *

"Just like she is now..." The host looked over to the green goddess who sat slumped in her chair, probably fainted from excitement…

The lack of an initial response from the goddess was making Histoire concerned, not to mention a little worried. With the way Vert was looking at her, she was making it look like she just dropped a huge bomb on the nation of Puppytopia!

"U-Uh, I-Is she...OK?" The little girl asked in a quiet voice. It was the first time she spoke, in front of Vert anyway.

"I...don't know" Histoire replied honestly, which made the girl a little worried.

Vert closed her eyes, before rubbing her temples and taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Histoire, I think my entire existence just glitched. Could you please repeat that?"

"Um, this little girl, the new goddess, is your new little sister" Histoire explained, secretly hoping that Vert wouldn't have a mental breakdown.

* * *

"Like what she is having right now…?" Vert laid on the ground, crying while giggling to herself. "... Even the fictional version of me got a little sister…, why can't I…?"

"Ok..." Vert sighed. Keep calm, Vert. Keep calm. It wasn't that big of deal, right?

She just had a little sister.

SHE HAD A LITTLE SISTER!

Vert's mind was on a roller coaster ride. She had a little sister. After all these years, she finally had a little sister. From the looks the 2 were giving her, she was doing a very poor job at keeping her joy in check. But she DID NOT CARE! She could finally do what she always wanted with her! It was just so much that Vert's brain couldn't even begin to process what was happening right now.

SHE WAS SO HAPPY!

"Uh, Vert? Earth to Vert?" Histoire waved her hands in front of the CPU. The whole sugar rush of emotion had to be put aside so Vert could answer Histoire properly.

"Sorry Histoire, but I'm so happy right now I could just cry!" Vert exclaimed. As if to drive the point home, her eyes began to water in pure happiness.

Histoire couldn't help but smile at Vert's emotional extravaganza. She had expected this kind of reaction out of her, but seeing it play out before her was a sight in itself.

* * *

"C-can someone help her…?" Her giggling started to get louder…

* * *

"Don't be afraid. She's your new big sister."

Verna seemed to have gotten the courage to show herself to Vert. She slowly walked towards, who in turn got on her knees so she could actually face her.

"Hello Verna, I'm Vert. I guess I'm your big sister now" Vert nearly jumped for joy when those words left her lips, but she managed to hold back. "Is there anything you want to say?"

In that moment, Verna walked up to her new sister, with just about the most adorable expression Vert could of possibly seenon another living being...

...and hugged her.

And if that weren't enough...

"I love you, sis" The little girl whispered

If there were a live studio audience, they most-*CRASH*

* * *

Everyone stared at Vert who was now Green Heart, her spear was firmly planted inside the large screen…

"Whoops~ This wasn't the best moment to practice my skills.~" Her tone was sickly sweet, but everyone knew that we was FAR beyond being pissed…

"...A-alright guys…, let's end today's episode here… Good-bye and see you next time..."

* * *

...

…

Alright…, I know that no amount of apologizing can make my absence alright… Let me explain. With so many submissions to handle I kinda ran out of motivation, just looking at what was left for me to do made me lost most of my motivation, I also got kinda bored with writing.

So I looked into a new activity to spend my time on, and I found it. I roleplay as Neptunia characters on Tumblr. (You can find me here: )

Most of my time went there, and also school started again, so I lost more of my free time.

So to prevent Hiatuses like this I'm gonna issue some rules...

1\. From now on I will only except 10 submission per chapter. This should make me able to finish chapters faster.

2\. If yourself submission gets into one chapter, your next submission WILL NOT come in the chapter after that. In other words, you have to wait a chapter to see your next submission. This makes sure everyone will get their submission answered.

This isn't really a rule but, 3. Please tell me what your favourite part of the episode was, let me hear what you enjoyed the most. This helps my motivation to write.

I'm sorry for this guys, but this is the only way I can keep up the pace for you all. Please look out to the next episode!


End file.
